Me enamore sin querer
by patriot117
Summary: Este es mi fic que narra los sucesos antes de mi trilogia de one shot que escribi Sam le ofrece ayudar a Freddie a conquistar a Carly, que sucedera en el proceso y que tal si el amor se cruza en otra direccion a la deseada, espero les guste¡.
1. Te propongo

**¡Hey! Hola, ¿como están? Aquí les traigo mi fic inspirado en mi trilogía de one shot, si los leyeron saben a donde va esto hehe, espero les guste y dejen reviews para que me den a conocer que les pareció el primer capitulo.**

**Las cursivas serán Flashbacks y esto (-) son cambio de escena.**

**Icarly no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**En fin sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 1: Te propongo

El cielo azul cubría a la ciudad de Seattle, era un día perfecto para salir con los amigos, dar un paseo, ir al cine, tomar un helado o hacer Icarly desde un plaza, esta idea fue propuesta por un fan de que hicieran un programa especial con publico, y tomando esta petición decidieron hacerlo en una plaza, lo anunciaron en el programa anterior y ahora Carly, Freddy y Sam se hallaban rodeado de muchos fans, también les acompañaba Gibby.

Bien estamos a un minuto para empezar – anuncio en un grito Freddy, el cual estaba acomodando su equipo portátil para hacer el programa, Carly y Sam, pidieron a los fans estuvieran detrás de ellas al empezar el programa y que dejaran un especio considerable en el transcurso del show

Chicos cuando empecemos queremos un gran escándalo – pidió Carly a sus seguidores, quienes estaban contentos de poder salir en su show

Pero se callan rápido para que nos dejen hablar – sentencio Sam, Carly se disculpo por ella con los demás

Bien el show comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2 … - contó Freddy y el show comenzó

Hola a todo el mundo ciber náutico – saludo Carly – por si no lo saben yo soy Carly

Y yo soy Sam – hablo enseguida la rubia saltando frente de su amiga sonriéndole a la cámara

Y esto es – hablaron a la vez las amigas ya las dos saliendo en la escena

¡ICARLY! – gritaron las chicas y los fans a la vez haciendo mucho ruido, los fans no dejaban de gritar y vitorear, hasta que Sam se harto.

¡CALLENSE! – todos quedaron en silencio Carly la vio mal y la rubia cambio su tono de voz a uno mas amable – gracias chicos

Bien como pueden ver hoy trasmitimos en vivo desde una plaza famosa aquí en Seattle – informo Carly – y estamos rodeados por fans del programa

Algo que nos pidió nuestro seguidor Lampiño18 – dijo Sam mientras aplastaba un botón de su control azul y se escucho aplausos – nombre raro para registrase ¿verdad?

De hecho pero mejor que pase Lampiño18 y nos explique el porque de su apodo, pasa Jack – paso un joven de cabellera revoltosa de color castaño obscuro y era muy bien parecido de su misma edad, Carly y Sam le saludaron y con esto el Show prosiguió.

Después de que pasara Jack y le entrevistaran por su apodo de red, continuaron con unos concursos con los fans que asistieron, uno de los concurso fue una carrera de costales, otro fue "reta a Gibby" consistía en bailar mas sexy que el, pero Gibby era un contrincante difícil que mas por sus pasos nadie excepto uno se quiso quitar la camisa como lo hacia el joven rellenito. El show fue un éxito, pero tuvo que llegar a su final, ya mero el día acababa, y la mayoría de los fans se fueron, Gibby se fue cuando un policía lo vio sin camisa y ahora Freddy empacaba sus cosas, Carly y Sam, se dependían de los últimos fans.

Que bueno que se divirtieron nos vemos- se despedía de unos fans Carly

Bien ya todos se fueron – decía Sam tocándose su barriga – ya tengo hambre, espero tengas comida en casa

¿Hoy te quedaras en mi casa? –

Si hoy es día de póker y mi mama se va con sus amigas y llega tarde – explico Sam, Carly solo asintió cuando vio que Jack o Lampiño18 se les acercaban, el muchacho le había gustado a la joven.

Jack se acerca – Carly se torno emocionada y se arreglaba su cabello -¿Cómo estoy?

Como hace cinco minutos – le dijo Sam, Carly le volteo a ver sin entender – te ves bien

Hola chicas – saludo el joven

Hola Jack – la voz de Carly sonaba nerviosa - pensé que te habías ido ya

No es que … - se detuvo un momento vio a Sam y esta entendió

Oh creo que me habla Freddie – la rubia se fue rápidamente

Bien me decías –

Este si bueno, me quede para ver si pues querías ir por un licuado – le invito el joven

Si me encantaría – Carly no dudo en aceptar la invitación

A unos metros de lugar se hallaba Freddie hincado acabando de guardar sus cosas, estaba escuchando música por lo que no se dio cuenta que Sam se encontraba detras de el, la rubia le miro maliciosamente y sonriendo.

Freddo – le grito en su oído al quitarle el audífono de su oreja, el joven se asusto que tiro la cámara de video que guardaba

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo el joven tirado en el suelo mientras recogía su cámara - mas te vale que no le pasara nada

Las cámaras van y vienen – le dijo si importancia

¿Y Carly? –

Con Lampiño18 –

¿Jack? –

Si, con ese da igual – Sam se sentó sobre el maletín que llevaba Freddie, lo miro y vio que el joven tenia su mirada en la pareja a lo lejos – deja adivino ya tienes celos

¿Celos?, ¿Yo? Puuff claro que no – hablo rápido disimulando la verdad

Ahí Fredward cuando entenderás – Carly llego a donde estaban ellos con una gran sonrisa

Chicos iré con Jack a licuados locos los veo al rato – dicho esto salio corriendo de nuevo hacia el joven

(-)

Sam y Freddie ya estaban en el edificio donde vivía el joven y Carly habían tardado en subir ya que Freddie cargaba su maletín que pesaba y Sam al desesperarse por que no avanzaba rápido le tiro al piso sus cosas.

Si me dieras un ayuda llegaríamos antes – le recriminaba Freddie

Solo soy una chica –

Pero solo te pedí que me ayudaras con mi mochila que ni pesa –

Da igual tu eres el hombre – le vio de pies a cabeza y agrego – uno muy débil

No soy débil – se defendió el joven, en eso llegaron al departamento de Carly, tocaron y después de unos minutos abrieron la puerta, tras de ella salio Spencer

Hey que ahí chicos – los dos jóvenes le saludaron y entraron así sin mas – si pasen, están en su casa

Perdón Spencer, solo vengo a dejar esto –

Esta bien, oigan y ¿Carly? –

Con un chico lindo en licuados locos – le aviso Sam desde el nevera donde buscaba comida

Oggggg – pronuncio Freddie sentándose en el sofá de la sala

¿Es un mal chico? – Spencer se confundió al ver a Freddie

No, solo es que Freddo esta celoso –

A bueno, los dejo que iré a terminar de ver mi novela – dicho eso se fue corriendo a su cuarto

No se, porque no me hace caso Carly – pensaba en voz alta Freddie – ¿Que me hace falta para que se fije en mi?

¿Ser menos ñoño? – sugirió Sam mientras se sentaba junto a Freddie, y devoraba un jamón, este le miro con los ojos entrecerrados

Creo que tu no eres la mas calificada para decírmelo –

Y, ¿Por qué no? -

Porque me odias, y no me ves con buenos ojos –

Buen punto – acepto la rubia – pero Carly es la prueba de que eres ñoño por eso no se fija en ti

Sabes que … -

Margarita no caigas en las redes de Raúl – se escucho que grito Spencer desde su cuarto

¿Qué es lo que esta viendo? – Sam puso su ceño fruncido

Ni idea –

Sabes Freddie, si yo quisiera podría ayudarte a conquistar a Carly – le soltó Sam dejando de lado lo de Spencer, su amigo la volteo a ver confundido y luego se hecho a reír

Si como no – decía entre risas – no te veo como la doctora corazón

Bien ríe, pero cuando vengas a mi por ayuda te cobrare el doble – se enojo la rubia al ver que se burlaba de ella

Eso no creo que suceda –

(-)

Carly había terminado su cita, la cual paso muy bien con Jack, en los licuados hablaron de todo un poco, fue una hora muy entretenida, ahora iba directo hacia su departamento. Subió los pisos por las escaleras, paso por un pasillo y llego a su puerta, saco su llave y al entrar vio a Sam sobre Freddie, este se quejaba de dolor pues le doblaba una pierna la rubia, Carly rodó sus ojos.

Te dije que dejaras de reírte – La rubia le recriminada cada que le doblaba su pierna

Ya me deje de reír suéltame –

Sam déjalo – le regaño Carly llegando hacia ellos, su amiga le hizo caso y lo soltó – uno no los puede dejar solos una hora

¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – pregunto Sam levantándose y dejando a Freddie en el suelo

Muy bien, es un chico muy lindo - contaba Carly mientras ayudaba a Freddie a levantarse – es tan divertido, guapo y no te aburres de hablar con el

A mi no me cae bien – hablo Freddie ya de pie, Carly solo sonrío viéndolo

Oigan ¿y Spencer? –

En su cuarto llorando como magdalena con su novela – y efectivamente de su cuarto salio Spencer con una caja de pañuelos en su mano y sonándose su nariz

Ahí Margarita porque Raúl te hace sufrir - paso por la sala y vio a su hermana - ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien – contesto viéndolo con cara rara mientras lo veia irse a la cocina – bueno y ¿Por qué peleaban?

Por nada – hablo rápido su amigo, vio a Sam y esta le apoyo asintiendo

Bueno me iré a dar un baño los dejo – se fue hacia las escaleras y les volteo a verlos y les apunto – no se pelen mientras no estoy

No prometo nada – aseguro Sam, Freddie le miro serio, Carly subió las escaleras, la rubia volteo a ver al joven- y bien ¿quieres mi ayuda?

Claro que no –

Allá tu, pero ese tal Jack se te adelanta – le metió la cizaña a su amigo – bueno como muchos otros ya hicieron

Ya, no tienes que decírmelo – se amparó – pero aun así no pediré tu ayuda

Fredtonto se que me pedirás ayuda – en eso escucharon que tocaban rápido la puerta, Freddie corrió rápido atender para ver quien era, la abrió y de ella entro Gibby corriendo aun sin camisa

Chicos ocúltenme no se si logre perder al policía – su voz sonaba exhausta este se fue y se escondió en la cocina, Freddie y Sam se voltearon a ver.

Que raro fue eso – anuncio Freddie, Sam asintió

Si, muy raro -

Ahí Margarita – paso chillando Spencer, pero tras todo lo que ocurría mejor Freddie y Sam decidieron ver la tele e ignorar las cosas extrañas que sucedían.


	2. Conocí a mi banda favorita

**¡Hey! Hola,**** , uf que difícil es escribir con este frío mis dedos se entumecen hehe pero bueno aquí vuelvo con mi segundo capitulo espero les agrade =), también agradezco sus comentarios, el cual es el motor que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo haha. Bueno se que aun no ahi mucho Seddie pero ya pronto llegara =) solo espero me sigan apoyando hehe, en fin les dejo leer y espero sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 2: Conocí a mi banda favorita

Las clases ya habían terminado en Ridgeway, Freddie estaba en su casillero acomodando sus cosas, pues ya pronto su madre llegaría por el, el día fue como otro mas, clases, Carly que hablaba de "Jack", Sam que le golpeo dos veces y Gibby que se hallaba a su lado, le platicaba de un serie nueva que había visto.

Y que se rompe una pierna – platicaba el joven rellenito – me pregunto, ¿le habrá dolido? No creo solo se le salio el hueso

¿Se le salio el hueso? – pregunto Freddie con una cara como si también le hubiese dolido a el

Si, lo hubieras visto era … - en eso llego Sam interrumpiendo a Gibby

Gibby, Menson – esto ultimo lo hizo refiriéndose al apellido de Freddie, Benson pero con sentido de decirle menso, el joven ignoro dicho comentario y cerro su casillero - ¿De que hablan?

Del nuevo programa llamado "Crujido" – le informo Gibby

Oh si también lo vi – se emociono Sam - viste como se le cayeron todos los dientes al de la patineta

Eso estuvo brutal – Gibby hizo un ademán con su mano de aprobación, Freddie no entendía el gusto de ese programa

A ¿Quién se le cayeron todos los dientes? – escucharon la voz de la madre de Freddie que llegaba a ellos, el joven la vio incomodo

A Freddie señora Benson – hablo rápido Sam, sin darle oportunidad a Freddie – Se golpeo la boca y casi se le caen sus dientes

¿Qué?, No es cierto – Freddie rápido salio a defenderse pero era demasiado tarde su madre ya estaba toda preocupada con esa cara de asustada que le caracterizaba

Sabia que hoy no deberías de haber venido a clases – le decía a su hijo mientras le tomaba del brazo – como no le hice caso a mi instinto maternal en la mañana

Pero no es cierto lo que dijo Sam – se seguía defendiendo Freddie que se escuchaba a lo lejos pues su madre le empujaba hacia la salida, Sam les veía alejarse divertida – mira mis dientes están perfectos

Pues eso lo veremos con el dentista – fue lo ultimo que les escucharon decir, Gibby y Sam quedaron solo ya nada mas viendo la puerta de salida

Y ¿viste el que se quebró la pierna? – rompió el silencio Sam, así siguieron hablando del aquel programa.

(-)

Carly estaba sentada junto con Sam, las dos estaban cada quien en su respectiva laptop, la rubia jugaba a "avienta el pollito", en el cual tenia que lanzar a un pollito en una caja y tendría que mantenerlo estable si quería llegar lejos, mientras Carly platicaba en línea con Jack, a los pocos minutos alguien abre la puerta.

¿Qule ahig chiglas? – la pronunciación de Freddie era extraña debido por algo que tenia en su boca, Carly le miro extrañada mientras Sam se reía.

Muig gaciosa Sam- le entrecerraba los ojos, mientras se quitaba unos algodones de la boca – Por fin, mi madre no me dejaba quitar esto

¿Por qué tenias eso en la boca? – pregunto una Carly sin entender lo que pasaba

Por culpa de Sam – hablo al tiempo que le apuntaba – le dijo a mi madre que casi me rompo los dientes y me llevo con el dentista, y pidió que me dieran un lavado bocal total – sonrío y vieron que tenia los dientes muy limpio y blancos

Se te ven bien – aseguro su amiga de pelo obscuro

No cuando te ponen un tipo de cloro o que se yo que te arde en la boca, sin mencionar esas cosas puntiagudas –

Ahí Freddie todo por descuidado – se burlo la rubia, el joven le respondería cuando de golpe entro Spencer en la casa exhausto, sudoroso y con esa cara de felicidad extraña que ponía cuando se emocionaba

¡Chicos! – jadeo Spencer que estaba recargado en sus rodillas para agarrar aire

¿Qué pasa Spencer? – Carly le miraba preocupada y extrañada a la vez

No me van a creer –

Entonces no nos digas si no vamos a creerte – soltó Sam, Spencer le miro rápido y se incorporo ignorando lo que había dicho

Me entere de que BD/ED se reunirán de nuevo – informo feliz – auuuuuuuuuuu

¿La famosa banda de los ochenta? - Freddie se veía curioso ante tal información

Si, era mi banda favorita en la preparatoria –

Genial a mi también me gustan – hablaron a la vez Sam y Freddie, la joven volteo a ver rápido a su amigo

¿Te gusta BD/ED? –

Si –

No eres tan Fredtonto como creía -

Saben de musica jovencitos - aprobó Spencer – entonces le pediré a Calceto mas boletos para el concierto, ¿vendrás Carly?

No creo, no me llama la atención – la joven seguía escribiendo en su laptop

Bueno, entonces somos nosotros tres –

Seguro que Calceto conseguirá los boletos – pregunto Freddie

Para calceto no ahí imposibles – la voz de Spencer sonó un tanto misteriosa

Excelente -

Auuuuuuuuuuuuu que emoción -

Ya los quiero conocer – hablo con emoción Sam – dicen que sus conciertos son un deleite

Oigan – les hablo Carly desde el sofá, todos la voltearon a ver – también voy

Y, ¿ese cambio de opinión? – pregunto su hermano

Es que Jack también ira – respondió un tanto sonrojada, Freddie puso cara de molestia y Sam lo noto

Uuuu Jack – Freddie supo que esto iba para el

(-)

Calceto consiguió los boletos porque su primo Boleto, trabajaba en la taquilla y les aparto unos, ahora Spencer, Freddie, Sam, Carly y Jack estaban haciendo fila para entrar al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto.

Vamos, vamos, vamos – era lo único que repetía Spencer mientras daba brinquitos, la fila iba muy lenta y faltaban pocos minutos para entrar, lo bueno es que estaban ya cerca de la entrada – vamos, vamos

Ya Spencer, estamos cerca – le regaño su hermana quien le daba penita que Jack le viera comportarse así

Perdón el entusiasmo me domina – avanzaron unos pasos

Mira a Carly con Jack – le hablo derepente Sam a Freddie sin que les escucharan los demás

¿Y que?, no me importa –

No te hagas, si te molesta –

Claro que no –

Tu sabes que si – Freddie sabia que no podía ocultar que le incomodaba ver a Carly con ese tal Jack – recuerda que te puedo ayudar

Recuerda que no acepto –

Ya veremos cuanto aguantas – mientras hablaban avanzaban pero en ese instante ya no, vieron hacia delante, ahí estaban lo guardias hablando con un joven raro que se veía algo alterado

¡AVANCEN! – grito Spencer, se salio de la fila y avanzo unos pocos metros hasta llegar al principio de la fila - ¿Qué sucede?

Hey tú no te salgas de la fila – le dijo un guardia a Spencer. Carly, Jack, Freddie y Sam le veían desde sus lugares

Solo quería ver porque no avanzan -

Te dije que volvieras a tu lugar – en eso el guardia tomo su comunicador del hombro y reporto – si aquí tenemos otro alterador del orden

¿Alterador del orden? – Spencer no entendía

Bien te lo ganaste, a la pared –

¿Qué? –

A la pared y tu también – le dijo al muchacho que estaba a lado de Spencer, el guardia los obligo a que se pusieran contra la pared

¿Disculpe señor pero que sucede? – llego Carly preguntando, seguida de sus amigos

Estos sujetos alteran el orden de la fila –

Pero mi hermano solo vino a ver que sucedía – le defendió al verlo contra la pared todo regañado a su hermano

Ah es tu hermano he – les vio a todos – contra la pared

Pero ¿Qué … – Freddie no puedo seguir hablando, el oficial también les obligo a estar contra la pared

Contra la pared – le empujo

Ok ok ya entendí – dijo Carly alterada cuando el guardia le quiso empujar

Oye a mi ni me empujes – Sam se molesto y se le iba a lanzar pero Freddie la detuvo a tiempo

(-)

Todos ahora se hallaban en un cuarto banco con sillones color cafés obscuros y en las paredes habían cuadros de algunas bandas famosas, Carly caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar con la autoridad, Jack sentado en una silla la trataba de tranquilizar, Spencer estaba en un sillón todo tirado y desanimado porque no podría ver a su banda, Freddie y Sam estaban en el sillón de ha lado sentados mientras la rubia le metía cizaña a su amigo de Carly y Jack.

Ñiaaaaaaaaaa – pronuncio Spencer desde el sillón – yo quería ver a BD/ED

No eras el único – Freddie sonó mas que desanimado, enojado pero por lo de Carly

Todo fue tu culpa Spencer – Sam hablo con su voz firme, contra el joven tirado en el sillón

Ñiaaaaa – volvió a decir el joven tirando lejos su playera de la banda que había comprado en la tienda del estadio

Bueno, creo que solo hay que esperar – dijo Jack

¿Tú crees? – el sarcasmo de Freddie no se disimulo, el rubio le miro retadoramente

Disculpa ¿tienes un pañuelo? – pregunto a Jack el joven por el cual estaban ahí y que había detenido la fila, este tenía una voz rara y pausada como de hippie. El rubio negó con la cabeza

En vez de pelear hay que hablar con el guardia para que nos deje ir – Carly seguía preocupada

Si creo … - Sam no pudo acabar de habla porque el joven extraño se le acerco

¿Tienes un pañuelo? –

Largo – le corto rápidamente, el joven se fue

¡YA SE! – grito Spencer levantándose de su sillón – estamos cerca de los camerinos podríamos ir, y conocer a la banda

Eso suena genial – se aventuro a decir Sam emocionada

NO – grito Carly – eso nos metería en mas problemas

Anda Carls oportunidades como esta solo una – le quiso animar su amiga rubia, pero esta no se veía convencida

No me gusta esto pero coincido con Sam – hablo Freddie, esto confundió a Sam y Carly

Bien votación unánime – hablo Spencer emocionado

Pero yo no … - quiso hablar Jack

Tu no cuentas – le corto Sam, en eso todos dirigidos por el joven mayor, fueron a la puerta, Spencer la abrió, se asomo y fijo que no hubiera nadie y salieron todos en fila.

Se me olvidaba mi playera – hablo Spencer devolviéndose al cuarto pero al entrar vio al joven extraño sonarse la nariz con su playera

¿Es tuya? – dijo al verlo entrar

Si quieres quédatela luego compro otra – dijo viéndolo cara de asco

(-)

Carly se medio asomo por la pared y vio a dos oficiales platicar animados, al fondo se escuchaba la banda tocar, aprovechando que los oficiales les daban la espalda la joven se lanzo y rodo en el suelo para llegar al otro lado del pasillo y volverse a cubrir con otra pared, los demás la imitaron y siguieron andando por los backstage. Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un lado del escenario, se escondieron detrás de unas cajas para que no les vieran las personas ahí, los jóvenes vieron que el grupo terminaba de tocar.

Estaban tocando "Lluvia de arroz azul"- menciono emocionado Spencer

Miren ahí vienen – apunto Freddie al grupo salir del escenario y entrar en los backstage

Son Rex, Paul, Jhon y Lanz – pronuncio Sam el nombre de cada integrante de la banda

Bien ya los vimos vámonos – sugirió Carly, pero en eso vieron que uno de los reflectores que acomodaba uno de los técnicos se le cayo e iba directo a un integrante de la banda, Spencer sin dudarlo se lanzo, y justo a tiempo le salvo la vida.

¿Está bien? – pregunto Spencer ayudando a levantarse aquel integrante con nombre Lanz

Si, gracias men – hablo un rubio con voz ronca y vocalista de la banda, todos enseguida se acercaron, seguridad, manager, compañeros de la banda, staff y Carly, Sam, Freddie y Jack

¿Amigo te encuentras bien? – preguntaron sus compañeros de la banda

Si – Lanz se volteo a Spencer - ¿Quién eres?

Soy un gran admirador tuyo – en eso los de seguridad lo agarraron y también a los demás

Hey hermanos suéltenlos – ordeno y los de seguridad obedecieron – este hombre es mi salvador

Gracias amigo –

Oye pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Es que nos metieron a un cuarto feo, porque nos hecharon la culpa de que hacíamos desorden pero no era así y … – empezó hablar Carly rápidamente

Oye tu sí que hablas mucho – hablo uno de la banda, la joven se puso rojita

Señor ¿los sacamos? – hablo uno de seguridad

Claro que no – hablo el baterista con nombre Jhon – estos ya son nuestras amigos

Si mejor denle pases V.I.P – el guitarrista Paul ordeno – y pases para camerinos

Si – se emociono Sam - ¿habrá comida?

Claro rubiecita – contesto Rex el bajista - bueno tenemos que volver a tocar los vemos al rato

Cuenten con ello – hablo Freddie

Con esto los jóvenes fueron a la zona V.I.P escoltados por seguridad, el resto de la noche fue asombrosa con un gran concierto y aun mas cuando conocieron, ya mas tranquilos, a la banda después en los camerinos.


	3. Necesito tu ayuda

**¡Hey! Hola ¿como están?, he vuelto después de un rato hehehe por fin traigo el tercer capitulo, **** no quedo como quería pero me agrado, espero les guste =).**

**Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones que son el motor y animo para continuar =) hehe.**

**En fin sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 3: Necesito tu ayuda

Sam y Freddie caminaban por el parque con un cono de helado cada uno, buscaban un lugar donde sentarse cuando vieron a lo lejos una multitud alegre que rodeaba a alguien, esto les llamo la atención y se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba.

Gibby, Gibby, Gibby – vitoreaba una multitud que le rodeaba y a la vez le aplaudían, de fondo se escuchaba una canción, muy movida, mientras el bailaba su novia repartía volantes.

¿Gibby? – dijeron al unísono los amigos, se voltearon a ver como diciendo "otra vez", su amigo regordete les volteo a ver sonriendo y se les acerco

¿Qué hay chicos? – les saludo al vez que su novia le pasaba su playera para que se la pusiera

¿Qué haces? – pregunto un curioso Freddie

¿No aprendiste la otra vez a no quitarte la ropa en una plaza? – soltó Sam recordando lo del show que hicieron con publico

Si – dijo Gibby tranquilo y sin preocuparse – pero es que promociono el torneo de sorbtotes

¿El concurso ese de tomar con pajillas bebidas de un golpe? – dijo Freddie con una ceja levantada

Así lo es –

Que bobo suena eso –

No lo es – defendió Gibby

Claro que si – arremetió la rubia

Es que su primo Tobby participara – les informo la bella novia de Gibby

No sabia que tuvieras un primo en eso –

Pues ya ven que si – el gordito les entrego un folleto donde venia la información de lo mencionado – espero que vayan apoyarlo

Ni creas – hablo la rubia en lo que se le acercaba al helado de Freddie aprovechando que estaba distraído leyendo el folleto para darle una lamia a su helado.

Oye deja mi helado - le miraba molesto, Sam le ignoro y puso su vista en la pareja que tenían de frente

Bueno espero vayas Freddie – dijo Tasha

Claro –

Bueno nos vemos chicos – Gibby empezó andar – andando Tasha ahí volantes que repartir

(-)

Spencer se hallaba en la sala, había desplazado el sofá y la mesa para tener espacio pues hacia una escultura con unas pastas extrañas de colores, las cuales estaban en botes, la figura era abstracta, colocaba algo de pasta cuando tocaron, el joven volteo a la puerta y luego a sus manos para enseguida ir saltando abrir la puerta

Spencer, ¿Qué hay? – saludo Freddie entrando seguido de Sam

¿Cómo andan? –

Bien, venimos a un ensayo de Icarly -

Entiendo, esta arriba -

Y eso, ¿Qué es? – la rubia miraba dándole vueltas a la escultura

Es la escultura que hago, trato de hacer un elefante comiendo maní con una ardilla encima de su cabeza –

Ya vi, pero ¿con que lo haces?, ¿con mocos? – Sam tomo algo de pasta roja y se disponía a probarla

No lo hagas, es crayolas derretida mezcladas con algo de Silicon – le advirtió el hermano mayor de Carly

Oh –

Se ve bien Spens – Freddie le dio una palmada en la espalda – bueno vamos arriba con Carly

Bien, nos vemos – dicho esto volvió a su trabajo mientras los jóvenes subían las escaleras

(-)

Carly estaba en el foro de Icarly sentada en uno de sus sillones, comiendo uvas a la vez que veía un su celular, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que nos e percato de la llegada de sus amigos, quienes estaban hincados su lado leyendo el mensaje del cel de la joven.

Que ñoño – la voz de Freddie en su oído la asusto a Carly – que mensaje tan bobo te mando ese tal Jack

Freddie aquí el único ñoño eres tu – Sam le dio un zape

Ya chicos – les calmo enseguida Carly antes de que los dos empezara una nueva riña – y Jack no es ñoño – dicho esto la pelinegro se levanto seguida de sus amigos – bien listos para comenzar el ensayo

Si -

No – respondieron a la vez Freddie y Sam que se voltearon a ver con el ceños fruncido, era algo que no podían evitar, Carly solo sonrío

Volví – alguien hablo tras ellos, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba pero por la voz sabían que era Jack, Freddie le miro con ojos de asesino y Sam sonreía al pensar lo que el joven de a su derecha sentía – ¿ya empezaran el ensayo?

¿Qué hace este aquí? - Freddie se dirigió ha Carly para un explicación

Lo invite – le dijo mirándolo con su mirada seria - ahora mejor empecemos el ensayó – se acerco a Jack y le tomo del brazo – si quieres siéntate allí para que veas – le apunto al sillón del carro y le sonrío.

Así el ensayo dio comienzo, y transcurrió con miradas fulminantes de Freddie a Jack, de regaño de Carly a Freddie, de burla de Sam a Freddie, de sarcasmo de Freddie a Sam y de confusión de Spencer a su escultura que no tenía la forma que quería.

EL ensayo consistió en la presentación con Carly y Sam diciendo una frases, pasando por el concurso "molestando a su Lewbert", seguido del sketch la niña boba que pensaba que el bigote del vaquero se parece a una ardilla".

Y corte – dijo al final Freddie apagando todos sus aparatos, y enseguida observo como Carly se iba con Jack, con el cual en cada momento libre lo pasaba con el , Sam se le acerco.

Y Jack toma la delantera –

Cállate Sam –

Uy Fredduccini esta enojado – Sam hizo como si se asustara – admítelo ese Jack ya enamoro a Carly

Mmm –

Pero tu sabes que hacer –

Y tu sabes que mi respuesta es … - en eso vio que Jack le susurraba algo en el oído a Carly esta sonreía y se levantaban del sillón

Chicos regresamos al rato iremos al cine – Sin mas los dos salieron del lugar dejando a Freddie estupefacto y Sam con su cara de he ganado, a la vez que ponía su mano en su oído para escuchar bien lo que diría Freddie.

Necesito tu ayuda – hablo sin ganas Freddie viendo a Sam reír

Lo se –


	4. Operacion Carly

**¡Hey! Hola ¿como están?, he vuelto después de un rato hehehe, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo que por mala suerte tuve que volver a escribir porque me lo borraron de mi compu, asi que pues quedo mucho mas corto del anterior aun asi espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto si ven no ahí Seddie pero calma que ya pronto llegara cof cof el siguiente capitulo cof cof, haha.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 4: Operación Carly

"Necesito tu ayuda" pero como era posible eso, ¿pedirle ayuda a Sam? sinónimo de nada bueno y mas por el pago que tendría que darle que por cierto aun no le dijo cual o de que tipo seria. – Freddie -, bueno ya no había marcha atrás solo esperaba todo saliera bien – Freddie – "rayos que es ese sonido que dice mi nombre" –Freddie – "otra vez ya me estoy volviendo loco", en eso el joven se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón de matemáticas y a su lado se hallaba el profesor.

Oh lo siento señor – se disculpo sonrojándose ante la mirada de sus compañeros y de una Sam que sonreía pues sabia que le tenia ido

Llevo diez minutos hablándole- le regaño el profesor quien le ofrecía un marcador – ahora pasara a resolver todos los problemas – el joven tomo el marcador y paso a resolver los veinticinco problemas.

Profesor creo que eso no es castigo suficiente – comenzó hablar la rubia, Freddie le miro serio viendo lo que tramaba – no poner atención es una falta de respeto – Freddie río pues el profesor no le haría caso a Sam de eso estaba seguro.

(-)

La clase de matemáticas término y Freddie guardaba sus libros en su casillero mientras sacaba otro, estaba molesto pues el profesor tomo la palabra de Sam y le había dejado de tarea un problemario con treinta ejercicios para mañana, "Oh esa rubia me molesta".

¿Que tanto murmuras? – escucho la voz de Carly, volteo a verla, estaba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa

Sam me metió en problemas – contesto embobado con la sonrisa de su amiga – Pero es mejor no recordar

Bueno – esta se le acerco un poco y su amigo se puso nervioso – ¿te podría pedir un favor?

Claro –

En la tarde, ¿podrías ayudarle a Spencer a pintar su cuarto? –seguido de esto le puso una cara de cachorrito recién nacido en una tarde de verano

Si no ahí problema- Freddie no pudo negársele – pero, ¿no habías quedado que tu lo haría?

Si pero saldré con Jack – rápido la joven se despidió y se retiro, Freddie en tanto se quedo con cara desanimada viendo como se iba

Y luego porque te digo Fredtonto – Sam le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Freddie – mira que hacer su trabajo para que se vaya

Cállate – el joven se sentía mal, la rubia le miro algo en ella se movió al verlo así.

Bien, ya que tenemos un trato no dejare que sigas así – Freddie le miro confundido mientras la rubia ponía su mirada maléfica – hoy empieza la "Operación Carly".

(-)

Parece que va a llover el cielo se esta nublando… – se escuchaba cantar a Spencer desde la entrada del departamento, Carly regresaba de su cita con Jack, esta fue directo al cuarto de su hermano al que vio cantando mientras pintaba la pared –… ahí mama me estoy mojando

Veo que ya mero acabas – Spencer no le contesto, esto le extraño – y ¿Freddie?

¿Freddie? – su hermano parecía confundido – pues no se la que me importaba eras tu que me dejo plantado

Pero no, le pedí de favor que viniera ayudarte por mi –

Pues no vino –

Ese Freddie – el tono de voz de Carly se notaba un poco molesta – ire hablar con el

No tienes porque molestarte el no tenia el deber de venir – Carly asintió

Deja te ayudo a terminar – La joven se sentía muy mal por su hermano

No es necesario, ya mero acabo – el mayor le sonrío y parecía que todo ya estaba bien – solo prepara la cena

Oki – Carly al llegar a la cocina saco su Pearphone y le marco a Freddie, el cual tomo uno minutos en contestar – Bueno, ¿Freddie?

Si…. Hola – contesto entre ruidos

¿Dónde estas? – la joven no podía escuchar bien pues había mucho ruido del otro lado de la llamada – no te alcanzo a escuchar, ¿eso es música?

Si – solo escucho que dijo cuando alcanzo a distinguir la voz de …

¿Gibby?, ¿Qué están haciendo? – el ruido el cual parecía ser música se detuvo dejando escuchar mejor – Por fin, se escucha

Carly te hablo luego si, es que estoy ocupada – en eso Gibby grito el nombre de Freddie – tu sabes tarea, bye

¿Pero que esta pasando? – Carly se veía extrañada por el comportamiento de Freddie

(-)

Del otro lado del teléfono estaban Freddie, Sam, Tasha y Gibby en la casa de este ultimo, en el momento en que Freddie colgó Tasha apago el sistema de sonido que tenia en la sala su novio, Freddie tomo asiento en un sillón mientras frente a el estaba Sam mirando.

Te lo dije – comento

No veo como esto me ayude –

Es fácil Freduccini – hablo con tono de que era obvio – tu siempre estas al pendiente de ella y haces lo que te pide

¿Y luego? –

Tienes que hacerle creer que ya no te interesa tanto –

Si eso hará que te preste mas atención – aporto a la conversación Tasha

El primer paso fue dado con éxito – Gibby hablo un poco emocionado

Ahora Freddie aunque te sea difícil se mas seco con Carly – Sam miro a su amigo pensando, su silencio no revelaba mucho

Bien –

Bueno por hoy terminamos, vamos – Sam se levanto y se fue directo a la puerta

Sam esa no es la salida- hablo Gibby desde el otro lado de la sala- la salida es por allá

Lo se, voy a la cocina es que tengo hambre – la rubia siguió su camino dejando a los amigos viéndose sin tratar de detenerla.

**Bueno espero sus Reviews con ansias, para saber que les pareció.**

**Y respondiendo a que si es triste saber el final pero es como la del Titanic sabes como acaba pero no como sucedió haha así que por eso es este Fic para que conozcan como paso todo. **

**Saludos¡. **


	5. Te doy celos

**¡Hey! Regrese hehehe después de mucho tiempo, pero pues ya que tengo tiempo libre volvi a escribir y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, me dejan reviews para que me den a conocer lo que piensan del capitulo.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 5: Te doy celos

Dos semanas han transcurrido desde la última vez que Freddie le hizo caso a Carly, y por idea de Sam, es muy seco con ella, algo que le empezaba a extrañar a la joven quien raramente ahora le hacia mas caso. Sam sabia lo que hacia y durante esas dos semanas sus consejos servían, Jack había pasado a segundo termino para la pelinegro, pero lo mas extraño de estas semanas fue que había pasado mas tiempo Freddie con Sam, y la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban bien, a excepción de esa vez que Sam hablo a China desde el celular de Freddie.

Fredbobo – la voz de Sam saco de sus pensamientos a Freddie, este la ve sentarse a su lado, los dos se encontraban en licuados locos.

Llegas tarde – le recrimino el joven al momento que apuntaba con su dedo índice el reloj- quedamos a las cuatro y mira ya son las cinco quince

Ya estoy aquí, ¿que no? – el joven solo le miro con el ceño fruncido

Bueno a lo que venimos –

Así lo es – los jóvenes se miraron seriamente cuando Sam derepente se levante y va pide un licuado, Freddie simplemente se molesta – Ya, ya tenia sed – se defendió la rubia cuando regreso

¿Qué sigue con el plan? – dijo sin mas Freddie

Pasaremos a la fase dos –

¿El cual es? –

Darle celos a Carly – sonrió maliciosamente la rubia el joven solo se quedo con cara de ¿funcionara?

No creo que esa sea buena idea –

¿Y porque no? –

No le darán celos a Carly, ya he salido con otras chicas y nunca lo he logrado –

Pero esas veces no me tenias a mi – soltó la rubia – ya conseguimos su atención créeme ahora si le darán celos

¿Te ha dicho algo? –

Si – Freddie sintió una emoción recorrer su pecho - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Cosas – Sam hablaba tranquila y desinteresada, Freddie se veia desesperado por saber que era aquello que sabia su rubia amiga

No seas asi dime-

… - Sam le miro unos segundo y luego contesto – No – dicho esto se levanto y salio del lugar con un Freddie intrigado y que segundos después le fue a seguir.

(-)

En el departamento de los hermanos Shay, Carly bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala a ver un rato la televisión, se sentó en el sofá, se acomodo, tomo el control y justo cuando iba a prender el televisor, ¡ZAZ! Spencer cae del techo asustando a su hermana que le mira quejarse en el suelo y viendo el techo.

¿Spencer estas bien? – Carly se le acerco apurada

¡Auuuuch¡ que golpeee – dijo su hermano

Pero, ¿Qué hacías en el techo? –

Quería matar una Polilla – respondió su hermano que ayudado por Carly se sentó en el sofá – sabes como me dan cosa

Y solo por eso te fracturaste las costillas – Spencer empezó a tocarse el pecho y sonrio al ver que no tenia nada, su hermana solo negó con la cabeza

Wooooow ahora si se lo que sintió Spiderman al perder sus poderes en la segunda película – Carly sonrío al ver que estaba bien luego se sentó a su lado cambiando su semblante, su hermano lo noto enseguida – ¿Te pasa algo hermanita?

No, nada, a mi, que va – quiso negarse

Suéltalo –

Nada solo que estoy confundida – Spencer le miro entendiendo de que prosiguiera – Es Jack creí que me gustaba pero ahora no se, mi mente esta en otra persona.

¿Y esa otra persona es? – Carly le miro uno momento, vio en su hermano ese brillo en sus ojos de querer saber todo el chisme, y dudo en decirle pero era su hermano el le ayudaría

Freddie –

Aaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu – soltó con emoción su hermano, pero ante la mirada de su hermana se puso serio – bueno y dime ¿Por qué piensan en el?

Es que últimamente lo siento muy cortante conmigo – le empezó a contar su hermana – me tiene preocupada eso

A entiendo, pero eso no tienen nada que ver con amor – Carly le miro extrañada ella nunca dijo que fuera amor – solo te preocupa un amigo y lo de Jack es que a la mejor tu subconsciente te dice que no te gusta

Tienes razón, en estos días ya no veo igual a Jack –

Bueno dejemos estos dramas de Oprah – dijo Spencer levantándose y subiéndose al buró que tenían a lado de la puerta Carly le miro con confusión cuando dijo – Polilla no te me escapas

(-)

Sam y Carly estaban terminando de acomodar sus casillero para después irse a la casa, en eso Freddie llega con ellas y les saluda.

¿Que ahí chicas? – Sam y Carly le devuelven el saludo

Que bueno que llegas Freddie – su amigo le miro serio – quería ver si tu mama me podía llevar a la casa – esto sorprendió de mas a Sam, Freddie no se percato de lo que empezaba a suceder

Pensé que te irías con Sam –

Si pero ellas tienen que ir a otro lado – soltó volteo a ver a Sam – Verdad Sam que no pueden llevarme

Este no, es que mi mama quiere que la acompañe a buscar trabajo – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ante las mirada de sus amigos hablo de nuevo - ¿Qué? Hoy anda de buenas

Ok – dijeron los dos

¿Entonces Freddie?-

Pues es que … - en eso llego una joven muy atractiva de pelo castaño, ojos café claros y una sonrisa de pasta dental, con su mano saludo a Freddie y este le devolvió el saludo, Carly solo le miraba con cara de asombro, la joven se les acerco – Hola Jessica

Freddie te estaba buscando – Jessica lo abrazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla casi en los labios, esto asombro mas a Carly y a una Sam que no esperaba tal comportamiento de Jessica

Pues aquí estoy – Freddie se había puesto rojo y nervioso – mira ellas son Carly y Sam mis amigas

Hola mucho gusto – Sam le miro con algo de enojo pero nadie se percato, hasta ella no sabia porque se ponía así, y mientras Carly apenas pudo saludar – ¿Nos vamos?

Si, nos vemos chicas – dicho esto se fue dejando a sus amigas que se quedaron calladas por un momento

¿Esa quien era? –

Jessica – Sam soltó y Carly le miro seria pero luego sonrío

¿Me das un aventó a la casa? -

(-)

Carly llego a su departamento y durante todo encamino pensaba en ese sentimiento que le rodeo al ver a Freddie con la otra muchacha, no sabia que eran o mas bien si pero no podía creer que fueran …

(.)

Celos – dijo sin mas Freddie – ¿enserio fueron celos?

Si ya te dije le dieron celos- le informo Sam – Y como no si esa tipa se te acerco ahí si Freddito preciosos mua mua – le arremedo Sam Freddie le miro gracioso al verla como se ponía –

Creo que la celosa es otra- soltó sin pensar Freddie

¿Yo celosa? – le miro Sam y Freddie se asusto – claro que no y no vuelvas a decir esas cosas que te puedas arrepentir.

Ok ya entendí –

Oigan chicos mi prima dice que cuando vuelve ayudar a Freddie – se acerco Gibby pero al ver que Sam le volteo a ver con ojos asesinos se asusto – Creo que te traeré Jamon

Así le gusta a mama – Freddie se alegro de que no fuera el al que miraba así.


	6. Regrese

**Bueno aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y espero también poder publicar mas seguido hehe, bueno espero sus reviews los veo en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Sin mas por decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 6: Regrese

Seattle se pintaba gris y se ambientaba con gotas de lluvia al compás de los truenos, aunque en ese momento no había lluvia, se podría pronosticar que no tardaría en haberla. Carly, Freddie y Sam se encontraban aburridos viendo la televisión pero no encontraban algún canal para ver, el silencio reinaba en los tres amigos solo interrumpido por el sonido de las voces de los canales que pasaban, esta tranquilidad fue rota por los gruñidos del estomago de la rubia, Carly y Freddie le voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

¿Qué?, no he comido en dos horas – se defendió la rubia que se levanto del sillón – iré por un pedazo de costilla

Me traes una manzana por favor –le pidió Freddie

Claro –

¿Todo esta listo para el show de mañana? – pregunto Carly a su amigo

Ya casi ahorita iré hacer unas pruebas de sonido – le informo Freddie

Ten – Sam le lanzo la manzana al momento que pasaba por su lado

Gracia… -iba agradecer el joven cuando vio que en su manzana había una gran mordida – oye mordiste mi manzana

Tenia ganas de algo dulce – dicho esto le dio una mordida a un pedazo de la costilla, Freddie rodó sus ojos

Mejor voy hacer las pruebas – el joven se levanto y subió las escaleras dejando solas a sus amigas en la sala

¿Y bien? – cuestiono Sam con ojos curiosos, esto confundió a su amiga.

¿De que hablas? –

De Jack -

Aaa no ha pasado mucho – fue lo único que iba a decir pero ante la mirada insistente de Sam añadió- no lo he visto en estos días

¿Por qué? –

Pues aunque es lindo y divertido prefiero pasar mas tiempo contigo … - tomo unos segundos en proseguir – y con Freddie

Ya veo – Sam noto que al mencionar a Freddie, Carly lo hizo muy dulce, pero para no delatarse, no insistió en el tema y lo cambio por otro.

Freddie volvió después de unos minutos, cargaba unos cable, y un Micrófono, Carly y Sam le miraron confundida, el solo levanto sus brazos en señal que ando estaba mal.

¿Por qué llevas esos cables? –

Al momento de querer hacer mis pruebas de audio, estos cables fallaron –

Todo se parece a su dueño – Sam se burlo, pero Freddie decidió ignorarla

Tendré que ir por unos repuestos – les aviso el joven

¿Tienes que ir ahorita?, el clima esta feo ahorita – Carly sugería que no fuera – ya será mañana

Tiene que ser hoy, si no lo hago mañana no tendré tiempo de hacer la prueba de sonido y no habrá audio en el programa-

Si no hay de otra –

Bien en dos horas regreso-

Espera voy contigo – Sam se ofreció acompañarlo, esto sorprendió a sus amigos

¿Piensas hacerme algo malo? – Freddie tenia cara de asustado

No seas tonto, solo voy acompañarte para que no te ahogues si llueve –bromeo Sam, Carly soltó una risita

Como quieras –

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de Carly y salieron del departamento en dirección a una electrónica.

(-)

Freddie pasó más de cuarenta minutos hablando con el joven que le atendió en la electrónica, pues no sabia que cables escoger, Sam ya estaba desesperada y si pasaba un minuto más ahí, Freddie se las pagaría

Bueno me llevo estas – al fin había elegido unos para fortuna de Sam, fueron a ala caja, pagaron y salieron del local que se ubicaba en un mall.

Por fin salimos de ahí, ya no aguantaba escuchar a ñoños hablar de cables –

No soy ñoño y no me tarde tanto –

Si eso dices – los jóvenes iban a salir del mall cuando un policía les paro

Alto jóvenes –

Yo no hice nada enserio, cheque mis bolsas – Sam instintivamente se defendió ante el oficial, quien le miro confuso

No, solo quería avisarles que por el mal tiempo no pueden salir –

¿Mal tiempo? – los dos miraron hacia la puerta de vidrio que tenían enfrente para salir del mall y vieron como se había soltado una lluvia muy fuerte y se veían grandes viento reflejados en el movimiento brusco de los árboles

Si tendrán que permanecer aquí por seguridad mientras pasa esto –

Oh no mas tiempo junto al Fredñoño – Freddie frunció su ceño

Bueno gracias oficial – dicho esto los jóvenes se dieron media vuelta y se adentraron de nuevo al mall

Vayamos a la zona de comida – propuso Sam

Bien vamos pero … - Freddie se detuvo un momento, Sam le imito – mientras vamos explícame ¿porque me acompañaste aquí?

Bien – Sam empezó andar seguida de Freddie, en el camino al segundo piso donde se hallaban los puestos de comida, Sam le explico lo que había hablado con Carly, su amigo no disimulo felicidad al momento en que Sam insinúo que el plan ya empezaba a dar frutos – No te emociones aun no la conquistas,

Pero falta poco ¿Verdad? –

Si, si – llegaron a los puestos de comida ahí había demasiada gente, se podría decir que la mayoría del mall pues por el clima nadie podía salir de ahí, y en ese lugar pidan ver por las televisiones los noticieros para ver que decían del clima

Esta lleno el lugar –

Mmm – a Sam no le gusto ver eso – vámonos mejor a otro lado

¿Por qué?

No me gusta estar en un lugar lleno de gente –

Bueno vámonos – se retiraron del lugar y al pasar unos metros no creyeron lo que tenían enfrente.

Frente a los amigos tenían a Nora, la loca que los secuestro hace tiempo atrás, pero no estaba sola a su lado tenía a dos grandes muchachos con cara muy seria, eran gemelos. Nora les miro con su loca mirada y una sonrisa que no pintaba bien.

Amigos ¿Cuánto tiempo? – saludo alegre la joven

¿Cuál amigos loca?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sam soltó sin pensar en sus palabras

Tan linda como siempre verdad Sam – Nora poso su mirada rápidamente en Freddie y sus ojos tuvieron centelleo raro – Hola lindo Freddie

Nora – solo puro decir esto

No molestes, ya nos vamos – Sam se puso mas agresiva con Nora cuando noto que coqueteaba con Freddie

Oh pero que descortés soy, se me olvido – dio un aplausito al decir eso – no les he presentado a Gorl y Garl – los amigos se miraron extrañados – amigos ellos son Freddie y Sam unos buenos amigos, por favor salúdenlos

No es necesa… - Sam no pudo terminar de hablar porque uno de los grandulones la cargo y le tapo la boca mientras en otro hacia lo mismo con Freddie, al hacer esto se los llevaron del lugar aun con un Sam y Freddie luchando por sacarse en vano.

(-)

Carly se había quedado dormida en su cuarto una hora, pero al despertar decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de beber, al bajar las escaleras vio a Spencer en la sala.

Lluvia lluvia, sal de Seattle porque no ves que una cita tengo – Spencer bailaba alrededor de la mesita de la sala vestido como un griego antiguo.

¿Qué traes hermano? – Carly le miraba entre risitas

Hago la danza de la noche sin lluvia – contesto sin dejar de bailar, Carly no podía dejar de reír

¿Para que sirve eso?

Para ahuyentar a las nubes y deje de llover – Spencer ya se notaba fatigando y su respiración cortada

Se nota que llevas mucho haciendo el baile –

No solo llevo 5 minuto – antes de que Carly dijera algo se defendió – es que es un baile extremo.

Como digas- sonrío Carly que se dirigió a la cocina – y, ¿Por qué ya no quieres lluvia?

Porque hoy saldría con una joven bella que conocí en la convención de calcetines a la que acompañe a Calceto – siguió a Carly a la cocina para tomar algo de beber también – y hace unos minutos me hablo para cancelar por el clima, ñiaaaaaaa no se vale.

Así pasa hermanito – Carly le miraba divertido

Ñiaaaaa -

(-)

Sam y Freddie estaban encerrados juntos con Nora y sus grandes amigos en un baño en la parte sur del mall, esos baños no eran usados en esos días pues en esa zona de mall estaba en remodelación.

¿Que quieres de nosotros? – Sam le miraba desafiante

Solo recordar viejos tiempos –

Si aja –

No somos tus amigos, y menos cuando nos vuelves a secuestrar –

No seas tontito Freddito – coqueteo Nora con el joven, luego se refirió a sus amigos – ¿ustedes creen que he hecho algo así?

No – se escucho la voz gruesa y sin eco de uno de los grandotes

Ven – la joven se veía mas loca de lo usual – Por cierto, ¿Carly?

No te interesa – Sam seguía desafiando con la mirada

Esperen no será que ustedes .. – les miro como analizando la situación –

¿Qué? – pregunto Freddie sereno

¡Son novios¡ - lo dijo segura de si misma, Sam y Freddie asombrados se miraron

Claro que … - Freddie iba a negar cuando Sam le gano al hablar

Si, somos novios y, ¿Qué? – esto sorprendió mas a Freddie, quien se sonrojo y sintió algo en el estomago no supo en el momento que era, luego entendió que lo hizo porque quería hacer enojar a Nora y lo logro.

No lo puedo creer, pero tu lo tratas mal –

No crees que lo hacia porque me gusta –

Suena lógico yo haría algo igual – Nora lo tomo razonable, pero a su vez un enojo creció en ella – pues déjame te informo que Freddie es mío

Me burlo, nunca lo será –

Bueno me tendré, que enseñarte quien manda aquí – Nora volteo con uno de sus amigos – Gorl enséñale a respetar lo que es de otros

Soy Garl – le corrigió al que le hablaba Nora

Como sea, hazlo- el grandote se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Sam, la joven aun siendo como era sintió miedo al ver semejante personaje, Freddie no podía dejar que le pasara nada a su amiga, de algún lugar de el saco fuerzas y se lanzo hacia Garl empujándolo y haciéndolo tropezar con Gorl.

No dejare que le hagan nada a mi novia – dijo sin pensar Freddie, Sam se sonrojo tanto que se podía notar a simple vista pero por la situación nadie lo noto – Vámonos Sam

Si – reacciono la rubia rápidamente, al momento que le tomo la mano para guiarla a la salida

No los dejare ir – Nora se les interpuso, pero Sam la empujo fácilmente, la rubia tomo un martillo y golpeo la manija de la puerta que estaba cerrada y lograron salir del baño.

Los jóvenes amigos salieron corriendo del lugar, Freddie volteo y vio que Nora y sus acompañantes les seguían, cuando regreso su mirada al frente vio un oficial a la par que el Sam le llamaba al policía que les miro y al verlos ser perseguidos fue en su ayuda.

(-)

El oficial pido ayuda a otro oficial y fueron tras lo que persiguieron a Freddie y Sam, rápidamente Nora y sus secuaces fueron atrapados y llevados a uno cuarto donde los mantendrían vigilados. Freddie y Sam fueron dejados por los oficiales en la zona de comida donde estaban todos y en espera de poder salir del mall.

Oye- Freddie escucho muy apenas la voz de Sam, la notaba algo rara

Dime –

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme novia? – Freddie en el momento no en medio hasta que recordó que lo había dicho en el baño, temiendo que le hiciera algo titubeo lo que diría.

Solo te seguí el juego – Freddie espero una reacción de Sam pero no paso nada - recuerda que tu dijiste que éramos novios

Si lo se pero que te quede claro que solo fue para hacer enojar a la loca esa – Freddie asintió con una sonrisa – y será mejor que olvidemos lo que dijimos ahí

Yo no he dicho nada – Sam medio sonrío, ante el comentario de su amigo

Heeey chicos – vieron que les saludaba Gibby mientras se le acercaba

Gibby, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el joven tecnológico

Vine por unas pantuflas de los padrinos mágicos, pero ya no mediaron salir –

¿De lo padrino mágico?

Si, están geniales – Gibby enseño sus nuevas pantuflas con una risa triunfal –

Que loco- hablo Sam

Lo se - Freddie y Sam miraban sonreír a Gibby mientras toma de su refresco.


	7. Tengamos una cita

**Hola he vuelto, después de mucho pero por fin traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y este fic ya pronto estará en su recta final, espero sus reviews para saber que tal estuvo el capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 7: Tengamos una cita

Vamos Gibby – Carly apoyaba a Gibby quien estaba tomando una jarra completa de agua de elote que hicieron las titulares del show , el reto era si el joven podía hacerlo de una sola tomada.

Hasta el fondo gordito - la rubia también le animaba, Gibby ya estaba apunto de acabar y en segundos lo logro se acabo la jarra de dos litros, al terminar golpeo el recipiente de plástico en la mesa con cara triunfadora, Carly y Sam aplaudían y sonreían mientras Freddie daba gritos de alegría.

Ese es Gibby – dijo el joven con su cara seductora, Freddie le tomo un close up y ante la toma sonrío.

Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo por hoy en el show – anuncio la morena

Pero no se pongan tristes volveremos la siguiente semana – Sam se pego a la cámara sonriendo

Oh ¿tal vez no? – Carly sono intrigante y misteriosa

Será que no – la rubia le siguió el juego

Es broma claro que nos veremos la otra semana –

Oh siii –

Bueno esto fue… - Carly anunciaba la despedida.

ICARLY –gritaron las amigas, Sam presiono el botón de "Baile improvisado" y todos se pusieron a bailar

Y estamos fuera – aviso Freddie, presionando botones en su laptop – fue un gran show

Somos las conductoras que no – hablo Sam sentándose en una silla que tenían junto a la mesa.

Sam – Carly le hecho miradas para prevenir una pelea entre sus amigos – si Freddie hoy fue un gran show – después de esto la morena le sonrío, Sam noto algo en los ojos de su amiga y tan pronto supo que era sintió una rápida y leve punzada en su interior pero la ignoro, en ese momento el peraphone de Carly sonó y en sus labio una mueca se dibujo.- discúlpenme tengo atender

Si claro – dijo Freddie, Carly salio al pasillo cerrando la puerta de vidrio, el joven vio que su amiga discutía con alguien, esto le preocupo

No te asustes, solo esta terminando con Jack, pero este no se deja - le informo Sam

Crees que necesite ayuda –

No tanto como tu –

Ja,Ja – se río Freddie con sarcasmo

No la necesita, todo esta bien, es lo típico de una ruptura – Sam voltio a verlo como sorprendida, Freddie no entendía que pasaba – lo siento es que tu no sabes de esas cosas

Que bromista estas hoy –

Ya no seas llorón – Sam se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el – mejor hablemos de algo que te hará feliz

¿Que paso? –

El Plan Carly esta llegando a su final – dijo orgullosa

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Hace un momento note un brillo en los ojos de Carly cuando te vio – Sam caminaba lentamente alrededor de Freddie –esto significa que ya se esta fijando en ti – esto ultimo que dijo no entendió porque le molesto.

No sigas con tus bromas – Freddie se alejo de ella con su cara de medio molesto

No es broma – admitió Sam – es tiempo de pasar a la "cita"

Explícate –

Es fácil tu, Carly, Cine, Cena –

Si se lo que es, pero no creo que Carly quiera salir conmigo –

Bueno hagamos que pase-

¿Cómo? –

Diremos que vamos a ir los tres – empezó a explicar Sam su idea – pero yo no iré, cuando ya estén en el lugar mandare un texto diciendo que se me presento algo

Eso suena bien pero …

Ahora que Fredtonto – el joven le miro no enojado por como le llamo mas bien en su rostro se dibujaba vergüenza

No se que hacer con Carly en una cita –

¿Qué enserio no has tenido citas? –

Si, pero con Carly es diferente – Freddie ahora fue quien se sentó en la mesa viendo a Carly colgar y cuando iba a entrar donde estaban Spencer la distrajo, la joven al ver que su amigo la miraba le hizo una seña de que en un momento regresaba. – Me he de ver mal

No- dijo secamente la rubia, el joven le miro con el ceño fruncido –  
Bien tengamos una cita – soltó de repente la rubia quien ni ella creía lo que decía

¿Qué? – Freddie cambio su gesto de confundido a uno sorprendido

Si, salgamos yo te puedo enseñar como manejar la cita – Sam no entendía el porque de esa idea pero al verlo así desanimado se le ocurrió ese loco y disparatado pensamiento que antes de analizarlo salio por su boca. – quien mejor que yo que la conozco demasiado bien.

Tienes razón – Freddie vio extraño este gesto de Sam, incluso paso por su mente que seria una trampa, pero al verle sus ojos vio sinceridad y algo mas que no reconoció, pero ante la situación no objetaría la ayuda- Acepto

(-)

Era el día siguiente y los amigos se habían citado en el parque a las once de la mañana, Freddie ya iba en camino, de hecho iba diez minutos temprano, el sabia que Sam llegaría tarde como siempre, pero aun así el no podía ser tan impuntual. El joven llego al lago del parque donde se quedaron de ver y para su sorpresa ahí estaba una figura femenina rubia mirándolo llegar.

¿Sam? – Freddie le miro de pies a cabeza ese día, aunque casual, la rubia se veía linda, su amiga traía una playera blanca de mangas largas, unos jeans ajustados y unos vanz que combinaban, su cabello rubio arreglado, estaba realmente linda, no la podía dejar de ver.

¿Qué te pasa? – la voz brusca de Sam lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿Eh? – Freddie sacudió su cabeza, no debería estar pensando eso – nada, estem, has llegado temprano

Estem si – Sam ahora parecía no saber que decir – es que Carly es puntual – atino a decir

Ya veo –

Así que anota ese primer dato, llegar diez minutos antes para no hacerla esperar –

Anotado – el joven toco con su dedo índice su cien

Bien –

¿Ahora que haremos? –

No vayas a preguntar eso con Carly – le regaño la rubia – tienes que tomar las riendas de la cita

Ok –

Así que sorpréndeme, yo te diré que tal avanza todo –

Freddie se quedo mirando un poco a su rubia amiga, ella tenia razón así que tomo su mano y se la llevo del parque. Sam al sentir la mano de su amigo se puso roja, tenia el impulso de sacarse y darle un golpe por el atrevimiento, pero no en vez de eso siguió con el contacto y se dejo llevar por esa emoción en su estomago.

Para iniciar su "falsa" cita los dos fueron a un parque de diversiones, el lugar por ser sábado estaba lleno de personas, y parejas, los dos en un inicio se sintieron incómodos, pero al final Sam reto a Freddie a que no se atrevía a subirse a la montaña rusa, este acepto y ambos subieron aquel juego, en un inicio Freddie estaba todo nervioso al contrario de Sam quien tenia una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba saltando en su asiento gritando que iniciara, todos le miraban, su amigo solo se reía ante la emoción de Sam. El carro empezó avanzar, y para temor de Freddie en menos de lo que pensaba estaban pasando todas aquellas vueltas, era un alivio que no hubieran desayunado.

Que nena Freddie – le reclamaba Sam, riéndose de la cara que traía su amigo

No te burles – Freddie le miro con el entrecejo fruncido

Venga, hay que ir a subirnos al martillo – apunto a una estructura metálica parecida a un martillo, donde se supone que era la cuña, estaba una canasta donde había varios asientos donde los que se animaban a subirse se sentaban, claro todo con su debida seguridad

Oh no – Freddie sabia que seria otra tortura, Sam le tomo de la mano y lo llevo directo hasta el juego mecánico.

Como Freddie lo había predicho fue una tortura ese tal "martillo", pero para no quedar mal, disimulo ante Sam que no había quedado mareado. Así pasaron la mañana entre juegos, al llegar la tarde decidieron ir a comer algo por lo que decidieron ir hasta un puesto de hotdogs, la rubia pudo con cuatro Freddie solo comió dos y muy apenas.

No tienes llenadera – le bromeo Freddie al verla comer su cuarto

Cállate- hablaba con la boca llena Sam, trago y volvió hablar – es que los de este puesto saben excelente

Eso ni negarlo – Freddie saco su billetera y pago

(-)

Los dos andaban por las calles de Seattle, la rubia era dirigida por su amigo, le había preguntado a donde iban pero este le no contesto, su duda fue resuelta cuando llegaron a un mall, pero entraron por la entrada al cine.

Muy bien – se expreso Sam – esto le gustara a Carly

Es obvio – el joven le guiño el ojo, Sam se sonrojo

¿Cuál veremos? –

Te parece, El gato con botas –

Me parece bien – los dos fueron a la taquilla, compraron dos boletos, todo cortesía Freddie, y entraron a la sala.

La película era divertida, ambos reían con las locuras que presentaban, luego Sam empezó a lanzar la palomitas, que le había comprado Freddie, a un tipo que se reía tan fuerte que no dejaba escuchar lo que decían, este molesto se levanto, era un tipo enorme, Freddie nervioso al ver que Sam se lo hecho y como pudo calmo las cosas y siguieron viendo la función.

La función termino, todos salieron de la sala, el tipo enrome paso por un lado de Freddie asustándolo, Sam solo se río. Salieron del mall y al estar cerca de casa, ya que Sam se quedaría con Carly para preparar terreno, se fueron caminando al edificio, pero al pasar por el parque, decidieron quedarse un rato sentados en una de las bancas.

Vaya día – se expreso Freddie viendo al cielo que se empezaba a teñir de negro

Si – la joven imitaba a su amigo sin notar lo cerca que estaban, luego Sam lo volteo a ver – Gracias Fredtonto

¿Gracias?, ¿Por qué? – no entendía a que se debía esa reacción

Por el divertido día – los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente sus ojos, no supieron cuanto llevaban así pero no les importaba.

Oh que linda pareja de enamorados – escucharon la voz de una señora que pasaba por ahí mirándolos, Freddie y Sam de inmediato se separaron, sin decirse nada.

Sabes será mejor ya irnos a casa – hablo Sam – mañana se llevara acabo el plan con Carly

Si, vayamos –

Ambos jóvenes se fueron al edificio sin entender lo que les había pasado hace unos momentos, pero ya no importaba, mañana volverían a su realidad.


	8. Vayamos al cine

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, me da gusto que les agrade mi fic, enserio que sus reviews me anima a seguir escribiendo. Bueno espero este capitulo les guste, siendo que ya estamos llegando a lo que es mi three-shot.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 8: Vayamos al cine

Era domingo, Freddie había recibido un mensaje de Carly, este decía que Sam quería salir, al parecer Sam si estaba preparando el camino, el joven tomo su celular y contesto: "OK, ¿a que hora?", no pasaron mas de dos minutos y recibió la respuesta: "A las 3 en el mall", Freddie contesto con un simple "Esta bien", cerro su celular y noto lo extraño que era mandarse mensajes cuando sus casas quedaban separadas por un pequeño pasillo.

El joven se levanto de su cama, miro su reloj digital en la pared, el cual marcaban las diez de la mañana aun era temprano, fue al baño se lavo la cara y los dientes luego se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar algo, su madre no se encontraba pues estaba con una tía que se encontraba enferma y no regresaría hasta mañana, estando el solo en casa se sentía libre, se acerco a la gaveta, tomo un plato y el cereal, para acompañarlo saco del refrigerados leche, se fue a la mesa y se sirvió su desayuno, prendió el televisor y se perdió en ella.

(-)

En el cuarto de Carly se encontraban la dueña de este y Sam, la rubia veía el televisor con cara de pocos amigos, como era posible levantarse temprano en domingo, mientras la pelinegro estaba en la computadora, ya habían desayunado. Sam sabía que era momento de poner en marcha el plan, así que se le acerco a su amiga.

Hey Carls – le hablo con tono somnoliento

Dime Sam – contesto sin mirarla

Quiero salir – la rubia le puso su cara frente a la de ella mientras hacia pucheros, Carly solo sonreía – Estoy aburrida

Son las nueve cincuenta de la mañana, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

Bueno no digo que ahorita ya salgamos – empezó a caminar lentamente al sillón y se dejo caer – me refiero a en la tarde

Suena mejor –

Si, vayamos al cine –

Me parece genial- Carly tomo su celular y empezó a teclear, mandaba un mensaje.

¿Qué haces? –

Le aviso a Freddie – Carly la miro con cara de preocupación - ¿no te molesta o si?

No, claro que no, invítalo – Sam no tuvo que sugerir la asistencia de Freddie como lo tenia planeado, por alguna razón esto no le gusto, sintió una punzada en el estomago.

Ya contesto – anuncio la pelinegro – me pregunta la hora

Dile que a las 3 – el tono de voz de Sam tenia tintes de molestia que Carly no noto, su amiga se puso a teclear de nuevo en su pearphone.

Listo – Carly dejo su celular en la mesita de la computadora – nos vera en el mall a las 3

Ok –

Bien me daré un baño – la joven Shay salio disparada al baño

Vaya que soy buena – Sam se acurruco en el sillón y siguió viendo el televisor sin dejar de sentir esa punzada.

(-)

Ándale Sam – Carly estaba desesperada ya faltaba treinta minutos para la hora acordada, y su amiga no salía de cambiarse, la ventaja es que hacían veinte minutos para llegar al mall.

Ya, ya – salio la rubia, la joven iba vestida con una playera café claro sobre ella una chamarra del mismo color, unos vaqueros y sus respectivos converse, ese día a diferencia del anterior hacia frío, pero no demasiado – vámonos que se hace tarde – Carly solo rodó sus ojos.

Las dos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la esquina donde había una parada de bus, pasaron tres minutos cuando vieron llegar el autobús, le hicieron la parada y lo abordaron, ya dentro tomaron asiento en unas butacas de en medio, para ser domingo había bastante gente. El trayecto hasta el mall fue corto, por fin estaban ahí, Carly miro su reloj ya eran las tres cinco.

Vamos Sam – Carly tomo de la mano a Sam pero esta no se movió, la pelinegro le miro confundida - ¿Qué pasa?

No puedo acompañarlos – Sam miraba su celular – mi mama me necesita

¿Es urgente? –

Si – Sam guardo su celular, fingiendo molestia – nos vemos luego, disfruta la película aunque te este acompañando Fredduccini

Pero amiga … - Sam no dejo acabar a Carly, se despidió y se fue

(-)

Freddie cumpliendo con lo aprendido el día anterior llego diez minutos antes de lo acordado, pero ahora eran diez de retraso de sus amigas, ¿tendría que ver algo de esto Sam?, y como leyendo su mente a su celular le llego un mensaje de ella este decía: "Aprovecha tu oportunidad", eso quería decir que todo iba como lo planeado, en eso vio al fondo entre la gente que se le acercaba Carly.

Hola Carly – le saludo cuando llego hasta el, su amiga iba muy bonita, vestía una camisa negra y sobre ella una chamarra roja, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y unos botines- te ves realmente linda.

Hola Freddie y gracias tu también te ves muy apuesto - sonrío, esa sonrisa que le encantaba al joven. Carly miro a su amigo que iba lindo a su parecer, traía puesto una camisa gris, sobre ella una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros con sus respectivos zapatos.

¿Y Sam? – pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta

No puedo venir, tuvo un contratiempo – le informo Carly – pero bueno vayamos al cine

¿No te incomoda? – sin pensarlo lo dijo, Freddie ya se imaginaba a Sam regañarlo.

Incomodarme para nada- Carly le tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hasta el cine.

En el cine se encontraba bastante gente, para ser las tres de la tarde, los dos jóvenes hicieron fila para comprar los boletos, delante de ellos habían otras tres personas.

Entonces, ¿Cual película quieres ver? – pregunto Freddie, era fácil la decisión pues al ser otoño no había mucho de donde elegir.

Quiero ver la de el gato con botas – pidió Carly, Freddie rió pues al escuchar el titulo de la película se acordó del día anterior cuando fue con Sam y los chistes que hacían al ver la película, hasta le dio gracia cuando le aventó palomitas a ese tipo enorme que casi lo golpea - ¿De que te ríes?

Nada, me acorde de algo – Freddie se divirtió mucho ese día, pero ahora era tiempo de concentrarse en su cita, en la verdadera – bien esa película será

Genial – los dos jóvenes vieron que era su turno en la taquilla, se acercaron y les atendió un joven, pero no lo podían creer era Spencer y a su lado esta ¿Gibby? – Hermano pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trabajo hermana – le informo Spencer

Pero ¿Por qué? – Freddie no entendía – ¿ Tu también Gibby?

Si – contesto Gibby quien no pudo seguir hablando pues atendía a otras personas – ¿Qué película desean ver?

Verán, hoy en la mañana venia a comprar unas cosas para una obra que estoy haciendo – empezó a explicar Spencer – y vi ese muñeco – apunto a un muñeco promocional de otra película – y como es perfecta para mi obra, la compre.

¿Entonces? – Carly no entendía

Veras, como no podía cargarla solo no sabia como llevármela – Spencer seguía hablando, las personas atrás de los jóvenes empezaban a molestarse –, en eso pasaba gibby y le dije que si me ayudaba a cargarla, pero al momento que la cargamos y pasamos por la dulcería pues vean – los chicos voltearon hacia la dulcería y el mostrador de vidrio estaba todo roto.

¡Ay hermano! – exclamo Carly

Puede ya atenderlos – hablo un joven impaciente

Se espera por favor – le respondió molesto Spencer – ahorita lo atiendo

Y, ¿Por qué no pagaste el daño? – Freddie ignoro lo sucedido

Ya no tengo dinero, así que tengo que pagarlo de esta manera – Spencer y Gibby se miraron con cara de derrotados- Saben al trabajar aquí me da un "deja vu", como si en otra vida hubiese trabajado en un cine.

Ese tipo esta loco – escucharon al joven que apresuro a Spencer

No me imagino porque – soltó Carly con cara de yo no se nada

En fin, ¿que película verán? –

El gato con botas- hablo Freddie

Auuuuuuuuuuu, esa película esta genial – Spencer imprimió los boletos, se los entrego a Freddie quien pago por los dos jóvenes, Carly no quiso pero su amigo insistió, se despidieron de Spencer y se fueron a la sala.

A lo lejos una rubia veía a la pareja comprar y entrar a la sala, Sam no sabia el porque de esa punzada en su estomago, no quería saber que significaba, pero al ver a Freddie y Carly reír mientras se introducían a la sala hizo que ese sentimiento creciera en ella.


	9. Capitulo Especial

**Hola, les traigo un capitulo especial navideño, se enfoca en Spencer, no hay cronología directa con mi historia, pero aun así espero les guste, este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y espero les de un rato agradable, espero me dejen saber que tal les ha parecido. Y gracias por sus reviews =).  
**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. Especial: Mi gran oportunidad

Tirrit ti ti, tirrit ti ti, el despertador sonaba con ese típico sonido que molesta para lograr despertar, Spencer quien dormía placidamente al escuchar tal sonido se tapo con su almohada no quería levantarse, pero el sonido seguía y seguía, molesto Spencer saco su mano de su brazo de la cobija, con ella empezó a buscar algo en el suelo, quería terminar con ese ruido, continuo buscando y encontró un bat, lo tomo y conociendo la posición del despertador los golpeo varias veces hasta que romperlo.

Ñiaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaba mientras masacraba el despertador

¿Qué sucede? – llego corriendo Carly al cuarto de su hermano al escuchar los golpes, al entrar a la habitación vio la escena del crimen, Spencer tapado de pies a cabeza el despertador en el suelo destrozado y un bat a lado – Oh no es el tercero en la semana Spencer.

No deberían de ponerle ese sonido- se quejo desde las cobijas – recuérdame comprar uno que tenga un sonido menos molesto.

Lo haré - Carly le miraba con una sonrisa- ya levántense, hoy hay que hacer las compras navideñas

Ñiaaaaaa – se quejo el joven, su hermanita le recordó que habían quedado que ese día harían las compras que les faltaban para navidad, el cual seria en cinco días, ya se imaginaba como estaría todo. – diez minutos mas

Nada, ya levántate flojo – Carly tomo una almohada y lo empezó a levantar a golpe de almohadazo.

Ya, ya – Spencer se levanto, su hermana reía ante los cabellos revueltos de Spencer – primero desayunemos

Bien, pero luego te bañas –

Hace frío – se excuso el castaño, Carly le miro con el entrecejo fruncido – Ok, ok me daré un baño.

Bien –

Los hermanos fueron a desayunar, eran las nueve de la mañana del lunes, planearon salir de compras a las doce, Sam y Freddie les acompañarían, así que desayunaron bien, Spencer cocino unos hotcakes en forma de renos y otros de muñecos de nieve, en el desayuno jugaba con ellos.

No, no me comas es navidad – hacia la voz del monito con un tono chistoso, mientras lo movía con sus manos – lo siento señor reno pero el hambre es canija – se lo llevo a la boca y empezó ha comer

Si que estas loco – Carly se reía de cómo jugaba con su desayuno.

Así pasó el momento del almuerzo, al terminar Carly se quedo a lavar los platos mientras, Spencer fue a darse un baño.

En el cuarto del joven, este corría de un lado a otro, ya tenia su ropa lista pero no encontraba algo, buscaba bajo la cama, luego en los cajones, detrás de los muros, no lo hallaba.

¿Dónde podrá estar? – el joven se paro un momento y reflexiono, donde lo habrá puesto, sin el nada seria igual, ¿Dónde?, ¿donde? – Ya se - el joven corrió a la cocina Carly seguía ahí.

¿Todavía no puedes bañarte? –

Me falta esto – abrió el refrigerador y saco su pearpod – me gusta escuchar música mientras me baño

¿Qué hace en el refrigerador? –

No preguntes- el joven se fue de manera sospechosa al baño.

(-)

Ya llevaban mas de dos horas de un lado a otro en las compras, Spencer, Carly, Sam y Freddie pasaban por una de las calles de Seattle, cargaban algunas bolsas, el lugar estaba muy transitado de gente que iba de un lado a otro, y es típico en esta época del año. Los jóvenes pasaron por una cafetería famosa, Spencer propuso entrar por unos cafés, ya que ese día hacia mucho frío en Seattle, los chicos aceptaron y entraron al local.

Aparten una mesa, yo iré hacer el pedido – se ofreció Spencer, todos le dieron su elección, Carly quería latte, Sam pido un americano al igual que Freddie, Spencer iba decidido por un capuchino. Se acerco al mostrador y delante el había una fila de cuatro personas, solo atendían a dos.

¿Cómo que cancelo? – un señor joven, con buen parecido y bien vestido, hablaba por el celular, parecía preocupado – No puede hacer eso, hoy es la presentación, necesitamos presentar algo de arte – Spencer como no queriendo escuchaba lo que decía el señor – ¿Ahora que haremos?, no puedo creer que cancelara, la galería de arte "Elizabeth" nunca ha quedado mal, esta bien deja veo que hago – el señor colgó volteo y vio a Spencer que le miraba con una gran sonrisa, pues al escuchar el nombre de la galería se emociono - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Yo puedo ayudarlo – soltó sin mas, el señor no entendió

¿Ayudarme? –

Si, con su problema – Spencer se le acerco un poco – vera yo soy artista, puedo presentarme en su galería.

Disculpe, no quiero ser grosero pero en nuestra galería no se presenta cualquiera – Spencer sabia esto, esa galería era muy prestigiosa debía lograr presentar sus obras ahí, esta seria una gran oportunidad para el de ser famoso y ganar prestigio.

Si quiere le muestro mis obras – el señor se iba a negar cuando el joven castaño saco su celular y le enseño una foto de un elefante enorme hecho con radios de bicicletas, y para lucir mas el fondo estaba a oscuras ya que dentro del elefante le coloco unas luces amarillas, la imagen se veía agradable, el señor no le fue indiferente lo que miraba.

Es realimente bueno – confeso - ¿Tienes mas?

Claro – el joven con su dedo índice toco la pantalla y con un movimiento a la derecha cambio de foto, el señor a partir de ahí el cambio las fotos, todas eran realmente buenas - ¿Qué les parece?

Son fantásticas – admitió el señor – me ha convencido, bien lleve cuatro de sus obras a la galería a eso de las seis y media, el evento dará comienzo a las siete.

Claro y gracias, muchas gracias – Spencer estaba muy emocionado.

No me falle- el señor sonrío, le tendió la mano – Por cierto me llamo Tomas Smith gerente de la galería "Elizabeth".

Spencer Shay – los dos se dieron la mano de manera cortes.

Bien Spencer te espero en la galería – el señor le entrego una tarjeta de presentación – para que me localices

Gracias Sr. William – Spencer se fue con los demás, dejando al Sr. Smith pidiendo su café. Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban en las mesas de al ultimo pues el local estaba lleno, Spencer llego y se sentó, la emoción no les paso inadvertido a nadie.

¿Qué pasa Spencer? – pregunto Freddie

A que no adivinan que sucedió –

Subieron el precio del café – soltó Sam de manera sarcástica

No, me tope con el gerente de la galería de arte "Elizabeth" –

¿La famosa galería de arte "Elizabeth"? – Freddie corroboro

Es lo que dije -

¿Y que paso? –Carly no entendía

Le quedaron mal en una presentación y me dio la oportunidad de presentar mis obras – Spencer sorprendió a los jóvenes

Hermano eso es genial –

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu –

Que bien Spencer, ¿Cuándo será la presentación? –

Hoy a las siete – miro su reloj eran las dos, si se movían ya tendrían tiempo para llevar sus obras a la galería – bien así que hay que irnos

Claro – Carly y Freddie se levantaron.

¿Y los cafés? – Sam quería su bebida.

¿Cafés?, nadie quiere cafés- Spencer le empujo para que avanzara.

(-)

Carly, Freddie y Sam se fueron al departamento para preparar las obras de Spencer, que bajaran en el elevador. Spencer le había hablado a Calceto para ver si tenia algún primo que le prestara una camioneta y llevarse su arte, por suerte su amigo si tenia uno, quedaron de verse en el mall, y helo ahí esperando al primo de Calceto, Rodrigo, a que llegara con su camioneta, llevaba mas de cuarenta minutos de retraso, Spens ya estaba desesperado, pero por fin lo vio llegar.

Spencer ¿Cómo estas? – le saludo despreocupado un muchacho rubio de la edad de el joven Shay.

¿Por qué has tardado? –

Se me mato a medio camino la camioneta – le contó lo sucedido – pero ya la arregle y esta lista para ir por tu arte

Bien eso espero –

Vámonos –

Se subieron al vehiculo, Rodrigo encendió la camioneta y esta hizo movimientos raros, parecía como si temblara, el rubio no se preocupo y empezó andar. Pasaron varias calles ya estaban a punto de llegar al edificio de Spencer, este miro su reloj ya eran las cuatro, esperaba llegar a tiempo.

¿Puedes ir mas rápido?, es que vamos tarde –

Claro no te preocupes – Rodrigo acelero y el escape hizo un sonido de tronar, soltó mucho humo – eso no es bueno

¿Cómo que no es bueno? –

No te preocupes, no pasa nada, luego lo arreglo – el rubio no le dio importancia, siguió su camino hasta que escucharon unas sirenas detrás de ellos, Spencer volteo y allí estaba una patrulla siguiéndolos – Oh no la policía

Lo que me faltaba –

Ahorita lo arreglo – detuvieron la camioneta y esperaron a que el policía llegara hasta ellos, el oficial se les acerco, se quito sus gafas y los miro, Spencer lo reconoció enseguida, era el oficial Carl, el joven volteo su rostro para que no lo viera - ¿Qué sucede oficial?

Se han pasado un rojo –

¿Un rojo?, no me percate señor – el policía noto extraño al copiloto

Tu, ¿Qué ocultas? – Spencer giro al oficial Carl, este al mirarlo sonrío – otra vez tu

Hola oficial Carl –

_COMERCIALES_

_Avances del capitulo 9 de "Me enamore sin querer": Un día nublado, una joven confundida y un muchacho enfermo, ¿Serán los ingredientes perfectos para aclarar dudas? Espera la respuesta próximamente solo por este fic._

_Haha si ahora ahí comerciales en los Fics xD (nótese que me inspire en la película de los Simpson)._

_REGRESAMOS_

El oficial los retuvo media hora, entre que les hacia preguntas, los bajo del vehiculo, los puso hacer ejercicios, mas difíciles a Spencer, y les daba la multa, todo esto frustro mas a Spencer que veía difícil llegar a tiempo.

Bien ya todo esta aclarado, pueden irse – los dejo ir el oficial – pagas la multa – le recordó al rubio.

No se preocupe oficial –

Bien ya vámonos que ahora si es muy tarde –

Tranquilo, ¿a que hora tienes que llegar? –

A las seis y media debo estar ahí –

Faltan dos horas, si la hacemos- el primo de Calceto quiso encender la camioneta pero esta solo se jaloneo y se apago – Oh oh

Eso no me gusto -

Ni a mi - Rodrigo se bajo de la camioneta y fue al motor.

¿Qué sucede? – Spencer lo acompaño, vio el motor y este olía a quemado.

Creo que nos dejo tirado- la voz de Rodrigo era tranquila,

Ñiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Spencer no lo podía creer.

Rodrigo hablo a una grúa, ahora estaba sentado en la cabina, prendió la radio y sonó música, Spencer estaba parado a lado de el rubio, fuera de la camioneta, pensaba que hacer y ahí frente a el, en la cera de enfrente estaba una joven, muy bella por lo que se veía, bajando de su camioneta, la caja de esa camioneta era perfecta para llevar sus obras, Spencer escucho que en ese momento en la radio sonaba "Sexy and I know it" giro hacia Rodrigo y con cara de galán le pidió sus gafas negras.

¿Qué te sucede?, ¿porque te comportas así? – decía el rubio que lo veía comportarse extraño.

Solo dame las gafas y deja que haga mi magia- el rubio le entrego las gafas, Spencer se las puso dio un giro en cámara lenta hacia la joven y empezó caminar lentamente y de manera segura – soy sexy – se dijo así mismo, siguió su trayecto, todo iba en cámara lenta, sacudió su cabeza y su cabello bien peinado se movió pausado.

Wow ¿como hace eso? – Rodrigo veía la escena de Spencer, todo se movía rápido menos el, los carros pasaban al lado del castaño pitándole.

Spencer llego hasta donde estaba la joven cerrando su camioneta, le toco el hombro, puso su sonrisa irresistible y le saludo con voz sensual.

Hola chiquibaby – se quito las gafas para mirarla bien.

¿Spencer Shay? – la joven le reconoció, esta le miro de pies a cabeza con su mirada sexy.

¿Sasha Striker? – el castaño también le miro de pies a cabeza.

No lo puedo creer, ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

Lo se – los dos se miraron sonriendo, Spencer recordó para lo que iba – Sasha, no quiero ser mal educado pero quería saber si me podías hacer un favor.

Tu dirás – lo dijo de forma picara, Spencer se sonrojo.

(-)

Por fin gracias a Sasha ya estaba en el departamento, los dos subieron por el ascensor, ya no había tiempo eran casi las seis, el elevador abrió sus puertas y ahí estaban Carly, Freddie y Sam.

Déjalo Sam, solo fue un comentario – Carly trataba de tranquilizar a su rubia amiga que sometía a Freddie.

Bien, solo por que Carly lo pide – soltó a Freddie al que le torcía el brazo.

Eres agresiva – el joven se sobaba su hombro.

Hey chicos ya llegue – los tres le voltearon a ver.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Carly se le acerco – te esperábamos hace horas

Tuve un contratiempo – Spencer sonó fastidiado al recordar lo pasado – Pero gracias a Sasha llegue. – Carly, Freddie y Sam se percataron de la presencia de la joven, le saludaron.

Ya veo en que te pudiste retrasar – comento la rubio dándole golpecitos con su codo al brazo de Spencer, el y Sasha se sonrojaron.

Eso no es – aclaro todo rápido el castaño – luego les platico lo que paso, ahora a bajar todo.

Los cinco pusieron todo en el elevador, bajaron primero Sasha y Spencer, seguido los tres amigos. Ya abajo, acomodaron todo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Carly, Sam y Freddie se fueron atrás junto con las obras para cuidarlas, pero una se quedaría sin cuidar, Spencer se iría también con ellos, cuando pasó por ahí Gibby.

¿Qué hay amigos? – les saludo.

Mi gordito favorito – le saludo Spencer

¿Qué quieres que haga? – el muchacho entendió a donde iba todo.

(-)

Ya eran las seis y media, faltaban unas calles mas para llegar a la galería de arte. Spencer por fin sentía que si la libraría, esta es su gran oportunidad de subir de categoría y no la desaprovecharía.

Tranquilo Spencer, ya casi llegamos – Sasha le sereno, esta le miraba de reojo sonriendo – te ira excelente ya veras

Gracias, eso espero –

Unos minutos mas y ahí frente a ellos se postraba el edificio de la gran galería de arte "Elizabeth", rápido todos de forma ordenada y cuidadosa bajaron las cosas, Carly llevaba el elefante de la foto, Sam una dama hecha de concreto pintada en color oro, Freddie un pino navideño grande hecho de botellas, este fue ayudado por Spencer y Gibby transportaba, un gran Santa Claus de barro y la vestimenta hecha de aluminio. Fueron directo a la entrada del lugar, pero el guardia les detuvo.

Señor, déjenos pasar, soy el artista de la presentación de hoy –

Déme su nombre –

Spencer Shay – el guardia saco una libreta y empezó a buscar el nombre, lo hacia de una manera tan lenta.

¡Spencer! – la voz del Sr. Smith sonó tras el oficial – déjelo pasar – le ordeno, el guardia se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta, pasaron enseguida todos – Creí que me dejarías plantado.

No señor Smith nunca lo haría- Spencer tenia su voz agotada- no sabe por lo que pase para llegar aquí, pero lo logre llegue.

Bien – el señor Smith les pidió que le siguieran – mandare colocar sus obras en los puntos designados

Si señor –

Se ven mejor en persona-

Gracias – Spencer al principio vio molesto al gerente, pero ahora se le veía sereno, aliviado.

¿Listo para tu oportunidad? – le pregunto al ver como la gente del lugar acomodaba el arte de Spencer – vendrá gente importante

Desde que nací, estuve listo para este día – El gerente sonrío y paso a dejarlos un momento, los demás rieron y le desearon suerte a Spencer.

(-)

La noche, el evento, la presentación pasaron de maravilla, todo salio a lo esperado y mejor, los invitados quedaron impresionados por el arte de un joven "novato", le felicitaron por su arte, la fiesta dada fue muy buena, Sam era feliz con el buffet en la comida, Freddie y Carly observaron las obras mostradas en la galería y Spencer se la paso en compañía de Sasha, todo ese día salio excelente, sin olvidar el camino que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento tan genial, nunca olvidaría el día en que tuvo su gran oportunidad.


	10. Estoy Enfermo

**Hola a todos, hoy es viernes y vuelvo con otro capitulo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, si que motivan a seguir escribiendo =), bueno ojala y este capitulo les guste y me lo dejen saber en sus reviews. Para despedirme les deseo una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, que la pasen felices y con sus seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 9: Estoy enfermo

El invierno llego a Seattle, la ciudad era matizada por nubes grises, vientos fríos se colaban por los grandes edificios, y a pesar de todo esto el ambiente es calido por las festividades navideñas, una joven rubia no lo percibía así, su corazón se sentía confundido, a diferencia de su razón que le reprochaba lo que el corazón le decía, ¿a quien debía hacer caso?, su andar por las calles era pausado, el paso de las personas a su lado era imperceptible, el sonido de platicas, cánticos y murmullos solo eran parte de la brisa, sus pensamientos le tenían en otro lugar lejos de ahí.

¿Qué es esto? – la rubia tomo su pecho, el corazón respondía algo que la razón negaba – No puede ser, no puede ser.

La rubia se reprochaba de la situación en que estaba, y todo comenzó ese día que vio a Freddie y Carly, sus mejores amigos, ir al cine y lo peor es después de ese día, donde los vio más juntos, reían de chistes simples, miradas consecutivas, jueguitos tontos, "giag" pensó la rubia al pasar a la otra acera acompañada de extraños, sus pies tenían movimiento, no sabia a donde la llevaban pero su andar proseguía, sus pensamientos avanzaban y sus sentimientos florecían sin previo aviso, la rubia sabia que se había ofrecido ayudar al tonto de Freddie en su conquista, ella conocía los sentimientos del joven por su mejor amiga, y sabia los de su amiga hacia el, no creyó que todo fuera a marchar tan bien, en un principio esto no era problema, en un comienzo esto era una simpleza, pero ahora no sabia que era, no entendía que sucedía en ella, ¿acaso en el trayecto del plan comenzó a sentir algo por Freddie?, claro que no, esto no puede suceder, Freddie es un ñoño, un nerd, su amigo, y hasta ahí, esto debía ser otra cosa, si eso era, ahora solo debía saber que es.

Sam camino sumida en sus pensamientos, no se fijo que de una tienda salía un joven, con varias bolsas, la dirección de su andar era en colisión con el, en tanto el joven tampoco supo que directo a el iba a chocar una joven, hasta que sucedió.

Hey fíjate por donde vas – le reclamo la rubia al golpearse con la otra persona.

Mas bien tu fíjate por donde vas Sam – la joven reconoció esa voz, porque tenia que ser el.

Freddie – la voz de la rubia salia con un tono suave, Freddie se percato de esto.

Y esa delicadeza – la voz del joven posee un timbre rasposo, seguido de esto la presencia de una fuerte tos apareció.

¿Estas enfermo? – ignoro el comentario.

Algo – el joven sonrío, el corazón de Sam dio un vuelco – ayer me empezó esta tos – volvió a toser, no sonaba nada bien.

No suenas bien – Sam le miro preocupada - ¿tu madre te dejo salir así con este clima?

No esta, una ti mía salio de cirugía y la esta atendiendo –

Deberías llamarla, no te vayas a poner peor y ya conocemos a tu mama –

No le quiero decir es capaz de dejar a mi tía toda dolida sin poder hacer nada, nomás para ver mi tos insignificante –

Tu sabrás – una brisa muy fría paso entre ellos, Sam sabia que esto empeoraría el estado de Freddie – será mejor que regreses rápido a tu casa, no vayas a ponerte peor.

¿Acaso te estas preocupando por mi? – Freddie reía un poco, Sam le miro con su cara molesta.

¿Yo?, ¿por ti Fredduccini? – Sam soltó una carcajada – no confundas es solo que no quiero que me contagies luego.

Si tu lo dices – el joven camino, su amiga le siguió de lado – por cierto, ¿A dónde ibas?.

A ningún lado, solo quise salir a caminar – vio las bolsas que cargaba su amigo, le entro la curiosidad - ¿Qué llevas?

Mi medicina y un disco duro de 250 gb, una tarjeta visual y un libro de informática – la emoción de Freddie no se disimulaba.

Que ñoño eres, enserio –

No soy ñoño, a cualquiera le gusta esto – la joven le miro incrédula, ese comentario no tenia fundamento, sintió algo húmedo caer en su mejilla, volteo a al cielo y vio como comenzaba a llover.

Rápido Freddo, empieza a llover – los jóvenes corrieron, la lluvia comenzó con una pocas gotas pero después de unas cuadras, esta arrecio, la ventaja es que ya estaban a dos cuadras del edificio de Freddie.

Los jóvenes llegaron al edificio, en el lobby los recibió un Lewbert molesto porque acababa de trapear y los amigos le ensuciaron el suelo, los dos le ignoraron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Suenas muy mal – Sam, escucho toser muy brusco a Freddie, este se tomo la garganta en síntoma de molestia – te dueles, ¿verdad?

Algo – El joven se vio desanimado, su mirada se tornaba perdidiza – estaré bien no te preocupes.

Ven – lo acerco a ella, con su mano derecha le toco la frente, el joven esta hirviendo, la rubia se inquieto – dime que ya viste a un doctor.

Por eso son las medicinas –

Bien – Sam le tomo del brazo – vayamos rápido a tu departamento

No es necesa… -

Cállate, vamos – la rubio puso su voz autoritaria.

Sam y Freddie llegaron al piso del joven, caminaron por los pasillos hasta estar en donde estaba el departamento de su amigo y frente al de el, estaba el de su mejor amiga.

Deja le aviso a Carly –

No están –

Es cierto – Sam recordó que este día Spencer y ella saldrían con su abuelo que llego aquella mañana.- Bueno dame la llave

Ten – el joven no tenia fuerzas para discutir, no sabia como de un momento para otro sus energías disminuyeron.

Bien entremos –

Sam guío a Freddie hasta adentro de su departamento, al ver que estaban empapados, le ordeno a su amigo cambiarse de ropa, los dos fueron a su cuarto, el joven tomo ropa seca de su closet y se fue a cambiar al baño, Sam prepara la cama del joven, este al salir fue obligado por la rubia a que se acostara, Freddie se sentía extraño, nunca había visto a Sam comportarse con nadie así de esta manera.

Sam no es necesario que hagas esto –

No digas nada – Sam tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado – si vuelves a decir algo de eso te golpeo

Gracias – Freddie sonreía era feliz que Sam se preocupara por ella, la vio por unos momento, ella seguía empapada, y por alguna razón se veía muy linda así, pero ¿Qué estaba pesando? se percato el joven de su pensamiento, "rayos el resfriado si que me afecto" – Sam en mi baño puedes secarte y si quieres te presto una camisa mía, no te vayas a enfermar.

No te lo refutare – Sam se paro – me siento incomoda así.

Bien, mira en el closet ahí ropa elige lo que quieras – Sam fue al lugar mencionado checo y vio una camisa de cuadros, la tomo y fue al baño. A los pocos minutos salio del baño, su pantalón seguía mojado pero ya no tanto, ahora traía la camisa del joven que le quedaba algo grande y su ropa mojada la pudo en extendida en una mesa – te queda bien.

Solo espero no me contagies tu nerdes – Sam vio que Freddie se quería levantar de la cama – ¿A donde crees que vas?.

Me toca mi medicina –

Yo voy por ella – Sam se acelero a ir al umbral de la puerta – ¿donde la dejaste? y ¿cual es?

En la mesita de la sala – le dio el nombre del medicamento y la vio ir a la sala.

El reloj ya marcaban las cinco y media, Sam hace media hora le había dado su medicina a su amigo y ahora el estaba dormido, la calentura parecía que le bajaba, no entendía porque se había comportado tan amable con el, pero al verlo ahí tranquilo acostado sintió que su corazón palpito mas rápido, se toco el pecho, la confusión que le había dominado en esos días, aquello que le decía su corazón y que negaba con la razón, era mas que evidente, ella Samantha Puckett se estaba enamorando de su amigo Freddie, la joven le miro por unos instantes mas, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella confesión que se dio así misma, se acerco al rostro de su amigo a tal punto que casi sentía la respiración de el, le mira detenidamente, " ¿esto que siento es amor? "se cuestiono Sam, que nunca había sentido algo similar, se separo un poco de el, escucho como decía cosas técnicas de computadoras, sonrío hasta en sus sueños era mas que ñoño, se paro y fue a la sala, decidió ya no preguntarse nada, olvidar el tema, pues sabia que todo aquello en ese momento no era necesario.

(-)

Al día siguiente Sam, quien acostada en el sillón se encontraba, miraba la televisión acompañada de Carly, la puerta del departamento de los Shay se abrió sin más, de ella entro Freddie, este les saludo, las jóvenes le devolvieron el gesto.

¿Qué ven? –

El desfile navideño – le contesto Carly – ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?, Spencer lo acaba de hacer

Me encantaría – la joven fue a la cocina, dejando a la rubia y el castaño solos viendo el desfile.

Veo que ya estas mejor –

Todo gracias a ti – Freddie le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, Sam se sonrojo.

No tienes que agradecer nada - la rubio volvió su atención al televisor – pero mas te vale que no le digas a nadie lo de ayer, o si no ya sabes.

Claro, no diré nada – el joven rió, Carly llego y le entrego el vaso con el chocolate caliente.

¿De que hablan? –

Del desfile – Sam y Freddie se miraron como cómplices, Carly les miro extrañada pero lo ignoro, los tres volvieron su atención al desfile que trasmitían por el televisor, la navidad estaba cerca.


	11. Llevo Serenata

**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal les ha ido en las festividades?, bueno yo aquí les traigo dos capítulos mas, así es dos capítulos, hehe para recibir bien el siguiente año, bueno espero con ansias sus reviews y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 10: Llevo Serenata

En el departamento de los Shay el mayor de los hermanos, sentado en su sofá, cambiaba de canal no tenia mucho que hacer ese día, estaba aburrido, seguía cambiando de canal hasta que miro un documental de "100 maneras de acortejar a una dama", el programa le llamo la atención.

¡Vaya! Ese se ve interesante – hablo con la nada Spencer al mirar como un joven le llevaba serenata a su novia.

¿Qué hay? – entro como si nada Freddie al departamento, Spencer no quitaba ojo del televisor -¿Spencer? – el joven paso su mano frente al rostro del hermano de Carly.

Hola Freddie –le saludo.

¿Qué miras? –

Un programa de cómo acortejar a las mujeres –

¿Acortejar? – Freddie se burlaba.

¿Qué da risa? –

La palabra, esa la usaban mis abuelos –

Aun se usa – se defendió Spencer.

Si tu lo dices - Freddie seguía riéndose – ¿Esta Carly?.

No, salio con Sam –

Ya veo, bueno regreso al rato – el joven se dispuso a partir pero Spencer le tomo del brazo.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –

Claro –

(-)

Spencer no le dijo exactamente el favor que quería a Freddie, solo pido que llamara a Gibby y que trajera a su pequeño hermano Guppy. Ya hace mas de cuarenta minutos que hablaron, no tardarían en llegar, Freddie se localizaba en la sala mientras que Spencer buscaba algo en su cuarto, el joven no tenia ni idea que favor podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Spencer, en ese instante la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a Gibby y su hermanito.

¿Qué hay Freddie? – saludo el joven gordito, a su lado como una versión miniatura de Gibby estaba con su cara sonriente Guppy.

Hola Gibby – Saludo Freddie luego se dirigió al pequeño – ¿Cómo estas Guppy?

Hotdog – Pronuncio fuerte el pequeño asustando a Freddie, este le miro extrañado.

Cuando veníamos para acaba vio un puesto de Hotdog, y se le antojaron – explico Gibby al entender la cara de su amigo – Bien, ¿para que nos necesitan?.

No lo se, Spencer me pidió que les llamara –

Auuuuuuuuuuuu – Spencer llego a la sala, todos le miraron este llevaba varios trajes – sabia que algún día los necesitaría.

¿Qué llevas allí? –

Unos trajes de "mariachi" – al pronunciar la ultima palabra lo hizo con un acento gracioso.

¿Para que los necesitas? – Gibby no entendía al igual que Freddie.

Es el favor que necesito – Freddie y Gibby se miraron, Spencer solo sonreía – Quiero llevarle serenata a Sasha.

Ya veo, ¿pero nos necesitas? – Freddie tomo uno de los trajes.

Claro que si –

¿Por qué no mejor contratas a unos? – Gibby también tomo uno para verlo – conozco un restaurante mexicano, allí tocan unos.

Ando corto de dinero – Spencer saco un traje pequeño, era a la medida de Guppy – venga, ¿me ayudaran?.

Si, aunque hay un problema – Freddie miro fijo a Spencer – no sabemos tocar los instrumentos.

Es lo de menor importancia, lo pensé y esta es la solución – tomo del piso una grabadora – Ven – alzaba las cejas.

Ya entiendo –

Yo no – Gibby no captaba.

Solo haremos como que tocamos, pero el sonido de la música saldrá de la grabadora – explico Freddie.

Oh, buena ida Spencer –

Bien a cambiarnos –

Si –

Venga Guppy hay que apurarnos –

Hotdog – dijo el pequeño.

Buena idea, de regreso vamos por unos Hotdog –

(-)

Carly y Sam iban platicando sobre la película que habían visto, estaban emocionadas por la trama, Carly por el romance y Sam por la violencia, y es que siempre trataban de eligir una película con esas dos tramas para poder disfrutarla ambas. Las jóvenes llegaron al departamento de Carly, la joven trato de abrir la puerta y no pudo, saco sus llaves para poder entrar.

Qué raro, nunca tiene llave – Carly entro en el departamento y vio todo apagado.

Parece que no esta Spencer – Sam fue al sofá y se dejo caer, Carly prendía las luces.

No creí que tuviera planes hoy –

Ya conoces a Spencer es impredecible –

Cierto – Carly colgó su abrigo y se sentó a lado de Sam, tomo su celular.

¿Mandas un mensaje? –

Si –

Uuuuuuy, ¿se puede saber a quien? – Sam molestaba a su amiga, ella solo sonrío.

A Freddie – "Pum" la respuesta de Carly provoco un malestar en el interior de la rubia – Solo quiero ver si sabe donde esta Spencer.

Si claro – Sam se levanto del sofá, algo molesta, no quería usar la palabra celos, esta vez Carly lo noto.

¿Te sucede algo? – Carly la siguió a la cocina, la joven se preocupo ante la reacción de su rubia amiga.

Nada – Sam tomo un jugo del refrigerador, al girar la mirada inquisitiva de Carly la bombardeaba – Bien creo que me cayó mal la comida.

¿Segura? –

Si – Carly pareció creerle – oye tengo una duda.

Dime –

Últimamente te he visto mas al pendiente de Freddie – Sam noto como las mejillas de Carly se tronaban rojas - ¿Te gusta?.

Te seré sincera Sam, creo que si – Carly sonreía - ¿Quién lo diría verdad?

Si, ¿Quién lo diría? – Sam se reprocho al sentirse triste, pero ya no lo podía negar ella también sentía algo por Freddie.

(-)

Spencer aprovecho que Sasha se había cambiado a Seattle para tener un detalle con ella, pues algo entre ellos estaba surgiendo. La serenata fue un éxito, ha Sasha le encanto el detalle de Spencer, este canto la canción mientras tocaba su banjo, Freddie hacia como que tocaba la guitarra, Gibby la trompeta y Guppy usaba las maracas.

Gracias, me ha encantado – Sasha le sonreía a Spencer, este solo se sonrojaba, la joven le miro picara de pies a cabeza, lo abrazo y en su le dijo algo a su oído – Te ves sexy con este traje.

¿Tú crees? –

Claro –

He hay niños en el lugar – le recordó Gibby señalando a su hermanito.

Hotdog – pronuncio Guppy, todos rieron pues el pequeño era gracioso.

¿Qué tierno? – Sasha le agarro las mejillas al pequeño.

Creo que Guppy te esta haciendo un gane Spencer – se burlo Freddie, Spencer solo sonrío.

Más vale que no, si es que quiere cenar Hotdog – todos rieron.

Freddie, Gibby y Guppy se despidieron de Sasha luego fueron a la esquina a pedir un taxi, Spencer se quedo para despedirse de Sasha, ella le volvió agradecer el detalle y antes de que Spencer se retirara, se dieron un tierno beso, al terminar se sonrieron, a lo lejos Gibby apuraba a Spencer pues el taxímetro comenzó andar.

(-)

Carly miraba televisión en la sala sentada en el sofá acurrucada y tapada con una cobija, en sus manos sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente, estaba muy cómoda mirando la película del "Toy Story 3".

¡Ay! Que alguien salve ha Woody y sus amigos – la joven sabiendo lo que iba a pasar no dejaba de asombrarse con tal escena.

Fue una buena noche he Spencer – entraron Freddie y Spencer al departamento, Carly les miro seria – Hola Carly.

¿Cómo estas hermanita? -

¿Se puede saber donde estaban? – la joven se levanto dejando su taza en la mesa – les mande mensajes a los dos y no me contestaron – los chicos miraron sus celulares, no los habían visto en horas, era cierto tenían un mensaje de Carly.

Perdón hermanita, no los vimos – Spencer se sentó – le lleve una serenata a Sasha, Freddie, Gibby y Guppy me ayudaron.

Que bien – la molestia de la joven se disipo al escuchar esto - ¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien diría yo – Freddie miro burlonamente a Spencer, este asentía.

Ya veo galán – Carly siguió el juego.

Saben me daré un baño este traje me hizo sudar, y eso que hace frío – Spencer fue en dirección a su cuarto, dejando solos a Freddie y Carly.

Te ves lindo con el traje – Carly hablo primero, Freddie se sonrojo.

Gracias – Freddie vio su vestimenta – nunca creí usar algo así.

Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo – Carly le guiño el ojo, el joven asintió - ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

Me gustaría –la joven fue a servirle una taza, el joven miro el televisor, en el estaban los muñecos de "Toy Story" apunto de ser quemados, la joven regreso con la taza – Veo que estas mirando de nuevo la película.

Es mi favorita –

La mía también – los jóvenes se sonrieron – por cierto y ¿Sam?.

Se sentía mal, se fue a su casa- la joven miro su reloj eran las diez de la noche.

¿Pero esta bien? – el joven se preocupo.

Si solo que le cayó mal la comida –

Ya veo –

(-)

En la casa de Sam, la joven cambiaba de canales en el televisor, no ponía atención a lo que miraba, sus pensamientos la dominaban, "había sido un error ayudar a Freddie con Carly" pensaba, ahora la joven sentía algo por el torpe de Freddie, como ella pensaba, y lo malo es que el esta enamorado de Carly, empeorando las cosas su amiga ya sentía algo por el, y ella ¿donde quedaba en todo esto?, tenia que eliminar este sentimiento, el timbre de la casa sonó, la joven dudo si atender pues eran las once de la noche, pero algo la impulso a ver quien era.

¿Quién? – la rubio pregunto al llegar a la puerta principal.

Soy Freddie – la voz de su amigo sonó del otro lado, ¿Qué rayos hacia allí a esta hora?.

¿Qué quieres Freddo? – la rubia abrió la puerta vio a su amigo, quien ya estaba cambiado.

Que bonita manera de saludar – la rubia le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

Qué son estas horas de venir –

Solo vengo para ver como estas – Sam levanto una ceja no comprendió lo que le dijo Freddie – Carly me dijo que te habías sentido mal y vine para ver si no se te ofrecía algo.

Oh si – entendió lo sucedido la rubia, pero al cavilar la situación se sorprendió por la preocupación de Freddie por ella, la rubia sentía en su interior una alegría – ya estoy mejor, no era nada grave.

Me da gusto – Freddie le sonrío, la rubio no lo había notado pero tenia su brazo derecho oculto detrás de el.

¿Qué llevas ahí? –

Oh si, ten – le dio una cajita envuelta en un papel navideño – no pude agradecerte bien por cuidar de mi hace unos días, cuando me enferme.

Ya te dije que no hay que agradecer – ahora entendía, su preocupación es una manera de devolver el favor de cuando ella lo cuido, esto la desanimo – no tienes que darme nada.

Veras no es solo por eso, también lo hago porque en navidad no te pude ver y este regalo lo tenia para dártelo ese día – Freddie le extendió el regalo, Sam lo miro y lo tomo, lo dejo en una mesita a su lado.

Gracias Freduccini – trato de sonar normal la joven, pues sentía que su voz se quebraría, hubo un gran silencio incomodo, el joven esperaba otra reacción de Sam, al no verla se desanimo.

Bien, será mejor que me retire – Freddie algo triste se dio media vuelta, se disponía a irse cuando sintió la mano de Sam tomar la de el, este volteo y al tenerla enfrente su rubia amiga se le lanzo en un abrazo, esto dejo impactado a Freddie, el joven enseguida respondió el gesto.

Gracias Freddie – hablo la rubia después de un par de minutos, seguían abrazados, Sam mantenía oculto su rostro en el pecho del joven, no sabia porque pero necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca. Ha Freddie le tomo de sorpresa la reacción de Sam, fue mejor que lo esperado había que admitirlo, quiso preguntarle porque de tal acto pero decidió quedarse así, en silencio, no sabia porque pero quería que ese momento perdurara, el aroma de su amiga lo envolvió, le gusto, y después de ese gracias tan sincero, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

No tienes nada que agradecer –

Bien será mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde – Sam se despego un poco de Freddie, sus miradas chocaron, los dos sentían un calor extraño correr por su cuerpo.

Si es mejor que ya me retire – Freddie reacciono rápido.

Nos vemos mañana – Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, rápido se metió a su casa dejando a Freddie mas que pasmado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Nos vemos – susurro por inercia, sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido y una emoción corría por su cuerpo.

(-)

Sam se quedo un rato recargada en la puerta, no sabia porque había reaccionado así, ella no era de esa forma, ¿Qué es lo que le hacia el amor?, se quería regañar, pero era feliz por lo ocurrido, giro su cabeza a donde estaba la mesita y miro su regalo, lo tomo y con cuidado quito la envoltura, vio que era lo que contenía y sonrío, era una caja de "tocino boliviano", su favorito.

- Tonto – susurro la rubia a la vez que sonreía por el detalle de Freddie.


	12. Año Nuevo

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo del día de hoy.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 11: Año nuevo

El fin del año llego, la gente ahora estaba preparándose para recibir el nuevo año, Spencer lo quería hacer en grande, así que meses antes hablo con varios vecinos para hacer una fiesta en la azotea con permiso de Lewbert , quien al principio se negó y al ultimo cedió, muchos vecinos se vieron entusiasmados por la idea y se unieron al joven, ahora varios estaban en la azotea preparando todo. Carly, Sam y Freddie se localizaban en el cuarto de Carly, leían los mail de sus seguidores que les escribían sobre el programa especial que realizaron la noche anterior con motivo al fin de año, la mayoría les felicitaba por su gran trabajo.

Vaya si que tuvimos mucha visita en la pagina ayer – informaba Freddie

Se nota que les agrado el show – Carly leía un mail.

¿Tienes jamón? – el gruñido del estomago de Sam se apodero de la habitación –leer mail hace que me de hambre.

Lamento decirte que Spencer lo tiene oculto para usarlo en la noche –

Rayos –

Pero veré que tengo en el refrigerador – la joven se levanto, salio del cuarto y dejo a sus amigos, en una situación incomoda, ya que no habían hablado de lo ocurrió hace unas noches. Freddie vio a su amiga que leía mails en su laptop, recodo que al día siguiente de lo sucedido aquella noche todo volvió a lo normal, ella molestándolo y el tratando de defenderse, eso era bueno pero hubo un sentimiento que surgió en el y no supo explicarse bien a que se debió, lo mas seguro era por la sorpresa de ver a su amiga con esa actitud tan linda, eso era fue por la sorpresa, Sam se percato de que su amigo le miraba.

¿Por qué me miras así? – Freddie sacudió su cabeza, Sam le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido – Dejaras de ser tan ñoño.

Dejaras de ser tan enojona –

¿Qué has dicho? – Sam se levanto de la cama.

Nada, nada – Freddie se asusto.

Ya peleando chicos – Carly regreso, le aventó a Sam una manzana, luego a Freddie una naranja, ella traía una pera.

¿Manzana?, no había algo mejor –

Eso te hará bien –

Los jóvenes volvieron a sus actividades, Sam observo como Freddie y Carly miraban juntos unos mail, esto cada vez le gustaba menos, pero sabía que ellos no tenían idea ni culpa de su sentir. Al paso de un rato los chicos bajaron a la sala y vieron a varios vecinos llevarse comida y sillas, Spencer les dirigía.

Veo que ya todo va tomando forma hermano –

Si hermanita, ya casi todo esta listo para celebrar la llegado de este nuevo año – Spencer miro las fachas de los jóvenes, frunció su ceño – No los quiero ver así en la fiestas.

Tranquilo que en un rato nos cambiamos – Carly reía al ver el rostro de su hermano.

Bien, bueno los dejo – Spencer salio corriendo del departamento.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato en la sala viendo un película, hicieron palomitas para aguantar el hambre pues sabían que en la noche habría mucho para comer, al ver que ya eran las siete fueron arreglarse, las chicas en el cuarto de Carly y Freddie en su departamento.

(-)

Freddie se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa color blanca para que saliera de su suéter negro, se quedo mirando en el espejo un momento, no prestaba atención a su reflejo su mente se hallaba en aquella noche en la casa de Sam, fue un momento que le había gustado, pero lo que le incomodaba era esa emoción que tuvo, ¿seria que..?, se negó con la cabeza, decidió olvidar eso y se dispuso a ir a la casa de Carly.

Salio de su departamento el joven se acomodo su reloj, miro que eran las ocho y media, solo en treinta minuto mas empezaría la fiesta de Spencer, dio unos cuantos paso, tomo el manubrio del departamento de Carly y entro sin tocar, lo que vio al entrar lo dejo pasmado, era Sam, la miro de pies a cabeza realmente se veía linda, llevaba un abrigo gris, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unos zapatos negros.

¿Te vas ha quedar ahí como tonto? – la voz de Sam saco de sus pensamiento a Freddie.

Estas mas agresiva que de costumbre –

Pues te me quedaste viendo muy raro –

Es que te ves muy linda esta noche – Sam se ruborizo ante tal comentario, Freddie no supo porque se atrevió a decir tal cosa, cerro sus ojos esperando alguna represalia de su amiga.

Tu no estas tan mal – Freddie abrió los ojos, no era la típica reacción de Sam – y yo me vestí así porque Carly me obligo.

Ya veo – Freddie le miro fijamente a los ojos a su rubia amiga – Sam la otra noche …

Hoy debes pasar la fiesta con ella – Sam le interrumpió, sabia a donde iría la conversación, prefería no hablar de ello, se prometió que por su bien era mejor evitar situaciones como las de aquella noche.

¿Tu crees? –

Claro, nuestro "operación Carly" esta por llegar a su fin –

Bien –

Hoy es una noche especial, aprovéchala para terminar enamorándola – en eso Carly bajo las escaleras, Freddie al mirarla no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

Hola chicos – les saludo la joven.

Te ves muy bella – le dio un cumplido de saludo Freddie, Carly sonrío, la joven iba vestida con un abrigo negro, en la parte superior estaba afelpado de gris, llevaba unos pantalones grises ajustados metidos en unas botas café claros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Gracias Freddie – la joven le sonrío – tu te vez muy galán

No es para tanto – Sam soltó rompiendo el ambiente que estaban formando sus amigos.

Los tres amigos salieron del departamento, caminaron por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a un elevador, entraron en el, Freddie presiono el botón que los llevaría hasta la azotea, salieron y vieron que el lugar ya casi estaba lleno de los vecinos e invitados, el lugar lucia una luces amarillas colgadas para que quedaran encima de las personas, al fondo se veía dos grandes pantallas que transmitían lo que sucedía en Nueva York, entre ellas se hallaba un Dj que tocaba música, a la derecha se encontraban las mesitas con botana, comida y bebidas, todo esto era cubierto por la bella noche adornada con las estrellas.

Vaya quedo bonito el lugar – comento Freddie.

Spencer lo hizo bien – comento Sam.

No por nada es mi hermano – bromeo Carly.

Hey chicos – les saludo Spencer quien llegaba hasta ellos - ¿Cómo quedo el lugar?

Muy lindo – afirmo Carly.

Auuuuuuuuuuuu – pronuncio Spencer mientras cerraba sus puños y los levantaba – Verdad que si.

¿Vaya pero no es caro todo esto? – pregunto Freddie al ver toda la zona.

No, muchos tenemos contactos querido Freddie – Freddie asintió – bien vayan a divertirse.

Claro – los tres jóvenes se adentraron en la fiesta.

Oigan chicos yo iré por algo de comida – aviso Sam que salio disparada a la mesa de la comida.

Carly, ¿quieres bailar? – el joven no desaprovecho el momento y al ver mas adelante una zona donde había gente bailando, entre ellos Spencer y Sasha, decidió preguntarle a su amiga.

Claro – la joven le sonrío, Freddie le ofreció su mano y la joven lo tomo alegremente.

Quince minutos llevaban bailando Freddie y Carly, ahora el Dj había puesto una música lenta, las parejas se formaron y empezaron a bailar pausadamente, a lo lejos en la zona de comida Sam miraba a sus amigos que al verlos juntos, mirándose el uno al otro con esos ojos de enamorados no pudo dejar de sentirse triste.

¿Qué te sucede Sam? – esa voz le sonó familiar, giro y vio a Gibby.

¿Qué haces aquí? – evadió la pregunta.

Mi primo es el Dj – Sam entendió.

¿Vienes solo? –

Si, Tasha pasa el fin de año con su familia en Denver –

Ya veo –

¿Ahora si contestaras mi pregunta? – Gibby le miro con cara de no eludas mas el tema.

Es algo personal – Sam trato de irse pero Gibby la detuvo.

¿Tiene algo que ver con Freddie y Carly? – esto hizo que la joven volteara de nuevo con su amigo.

Y, ¿Por qué seria sobre ellos? –

Llevas mas de quince minutos viéndolos – esto atrapo a la rubia.

Creo que seria mejor si me desahogo –

Bien, escucho –

Sam y Gibby se apartaron del ruido, la rubia comenzó a platicarle a su amigo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses, sobre la "operación Carly" y los sentimientos que se fueron formando, o mejor dicho que ya tenia y se dio cuenta de ellos conforme avanzaba el tiempo junto a Freddie, Gibby solo escuchaba y de momentos daba su opinión. Sam no podía creerlo soltó todo lo que ocurrió en esos meses cuando era un secreto pero lo mas sorprendente fue con quien y aun mas que el fuera buena ayuda en ese momento.

No pensé que tuvieras este lado tan serio Gibby –

No lo ameritaba hasta ahora –

Pero si dices una palabra de lo que te platique en serio que te ira mal –

Calmada, prometo no decir ni una palabra –

Bien, y mucho menos a Freddie –

No me corresponde –

¿A que te refieres? –

Tu debes hablar con el, decirle lo que sientes – Sam miro a su amigo confundida.

No serviría de nada, el quiere a Carly –

Tal vez, o talvez no se ha dado cuenta que siente algo por alguien mas y si esa otra persona no le dice nada, no se dará cuenta – "¿de cuando acá Gibby era tan sensato?

No lo se –

¡Hey Chicos! – escucharon que Carly les hablaba – Ya va ha empezar la cuenta regresiva – Sam y Gibby le hicieron el gesto que ya iban.

Piénsalo Sam – la rubia se quedo seria – pero por ahora celebremos un año nuevo mas.

Los jóvenes fueron hasta donde se hallaban Carly, Freddie, Spencer y Sasha junto a los demás que miraban en las pantallas la cuenta regresiva: 10, Sam miro a Freddie, 9 talvez Gibby tendría razón, 8 ¿y si hablar con el cambiaba todo?, 7 el joven se percato de la mirada de Sam, 6 se miraron fijamente, 5 Freddie le sonrío, 4 ella se sonrojo, 3 giro su vista a la pantalla, 2 su corazón palpito rápido, 1 volvió de nuevo su mirada a Freddie, ¡Feliz año nuevo! gritaron todos y se abrazaron, Sam vio a Carly y Freddie darse un fuerte abrazo, su amiga pronto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su Freddie, y así llego un año nuevo con un nuevo corazón roto.


	13. Cumplí

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews =) y bueno hoy vuelvo con otro capitulo y este es el telón del final de ahí el porque de lo cortito, se que esta triste pero sabíamos que llegaríamos a este momento =(, solo espero que les guste hehe. Bueno les platico que ya tengo el final listo mas un epilogo, pronto lo leerán cof cof Sábado cof cof, pero lo que quisiera saber es si les gustaría un "Final alternativo" o una Continuación de mi historia, espero me lo dejen saber en el review mas su comentario de que tal el cap. hehe, nos vemos pronto =). **

**Una ultima cosa lo que este escrito _de esta manera, _es una manera de hacer un cameo xD a mi trilogía de one-shot que inspiraron este fic.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 12: Cumplí

Sam desayunaba en su casa, solo había cereal así que eso comió, su madre le acompañaba, las dos estaban seria ninguna se miraba, era típico. Sam divagaba en sus pensamientos, hoy era el cumpleaños de Carly y Sam le anuncio a Freddie que ese día se ejecutaría el final del plan con su confesión de amor, el joven dudaba, ella lo regaño ya que era obvio que Carly ya se fijo en el, el joven se animo al final así que junto con Spencer prepararon una fiesta sorpresa en los licuados locos, T-bo les ayudo a rentar el local solo para la ocasión. La joven quería que esto terminara, sentía que con el paso del tiempo esos sentimientos se borrarían de su ser.

Sam – la voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos.

Si – contesto sin dejar de comer.

He conseguido un empleo – la joven rubia escupió su cereal.

¿Estas bromeando? –

No, estoy hablando muy seria – Sam le miro fijamente, en verdad si hablaba seriamente.

Vaya, pues que bien –

Si, lo malo es que es en San Diego – Sam se quedo seria ante tal anuncio.

Eso no es bueno –

Lo se, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras – su madre estaba rara, tenia un comportamiento dócil – se que tienes aquí a tus amigos pero piénsalo.

Lo hare –

(-)

Sam caminaba en dirección a los licuados locos, pensaba en lo que su madre le había dicho, no quería irse ahí tenia a Carly, Spencer, Gibby y Freddie, este último no ayudo mucho, como odiaba su forma de ser por culpa de ese amor por el "Freddo". La joven llego a los licuados locos, antes de entrar decidió que les diría a sus amigos lo de su madre y ver que decían, abrió la puerta y vio que ya todo estaba listo, solo se hallaban Freddie, Spencer, Gibby y T-bo.

Llegas tarde – le reprocho Freddie.

Perdón – había dicho ¿perdón?, los presente se sorprendieron – si, si dije perdón o ¿que quieren que les de un golpe? – todos rápido negaron – bien.

Bueno en una hora mas llegaran los invitados – Freddie miro el reloj eran las cinco y media.

¿Creen que sospeche algo Carly? – Gibby le dio un sorbo a su licuado.

No creo –

¿Cómo distrajeron a Carly? – pregunto T-bo.

Sasha la llevo de "compras" – le explico Spencer que al decir lo ultimo hizo un gesto con sus dedos.

Oh ya veo, ingenioso – T-bo se toco la cien con su dedo índice.

Ni tanto de seguro le saldrá caro a Spencer – bromeo Gibby, todos rieron a excepción del implicado que puso cara de preocupación.

Espero ahora no quemes su cuarto – acompaño la burla Freddie, todos siguieron riendo menos Spencer.

(-)

Todo ya estaba preparado en los licuados locos para albergar el evento que cambiaria el curso de la historia de tres personas, decisiones, temores, dudas, anhelos dominaban el lugar, la rubia miraba como el local estaba lleno de amigos pero entre aquellos Freddie sobresalía, el joven miraba con ansias su reloj, la hora ya había llegado y pronto por aquella puerta aparecería la joven que le robaba sus sueños por años, el momento final se hizo presente.

¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos al ver entrar a Carly, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, las sonrisas se presentaron al lugar, la alegría invadió licuados locos.

Sam se acerco a su amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo, duro un par de minutos, la rubia al separarse le sonrío a su amiga y en voz baja para que solo su amiga la escuchara pronuncio: "Se Feliz", Carly sonrío y le devolvió las palabras con un "Tu también", las amigas fueron directo a la mesa especial para la cumpleañera, ahí les esperaban Spencer y Freddie, el hermano de Carly la felicito para luego darle paso a Freddie, los dos se quedaron mirándose para pronto darse un fuerte abrazo.

(-)

La fiesta era un éxito todos bailaban, platicaban, convivían y todo era alegría, solo una joven de cabellos dorados que se encontraba sentada en una mesa alejada observaba como aquel chico que le gustaba bailaba con su mejor amiga, cada risa que se daban era un golpe a su corazón, estaba tan absorta viendo a la pareja que no se percato que Gibby se sentó a su lado. Gibby se quedo en silencio viendo a Sam seria, triste, la rubio al percatarse de el le sonrío, Gibby quiso animarla pero la rubia solo se negaba y le pidió de favor que le dejara un momento sola, el joven gordito antes de irse le dedico unas ultimas palabras: "El que no habla" la joven entendió pero se negaba a irrumpir en lo que ella misma había participado, "_pero que me ha hecho el amor que me ha derrumbado" _se recrimino. Pasado unos minutos vio como Freddie apartaba del lugar a Carly, sabia que el momento llego, los vio perderse de su vista.

(-)

Carly y Freddie salieron de licuados locos, tomaron asiento en una banca, se quedaron viendo el cielo despejado e inmenso, Freddie pronto miro a su derecha y vio por el cristal del local de los licuado a Sam sentada sola, parecía deprimida con su mirada perdida, el joven quiso ir por ella, pero sabia que si lo hacia le regañaría por perder tiempo. Carly dejo de admirar el cielo y vio a Freddie, sentía algo especial en esa noche tan linda, la joven tomo la mano de Freddie, el joven giro hacia ella y se sonrieron, el joven se puso colorado, Carly noto que hablaría sospechando lo que le diría.

(-)

Freddie se abría paso entre la gente, se dirigía hacia Sam, su amiga al verlo ir hasta ella se preparaba para la noticia, _¡Sam! _le llamo Freddie con emoción en su voz, con eso supo que la fase final del plan "Operación Carly" fue un éxito, uno erróneo. El joven le agradecía a la rubia porque Carly le había dicho que si, Sam _ trataba de disimular el sonido de su corazón al romperse_, Freddie en su emoción _se le lanzo en un abrazo, que para Sam fue como una lanza atravesando su alma, quiso llorar pero se lo prohibió, Freddie nunca la debería ver llorar, su abrazo duro mucho, su aroma la cautivo y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera, pero tuvo que reaccionar,_ el joven pareció notar la tristeza de la rubia pero ella rápidamente trato de verse normal, lo convenció. Después de una leve platica, en la cual Sam le dijo a Freddie que esta ayuda le saldría cara, se dispuso a irse, paso entre la gente y cuando saldría del local fue interceptada por Carly, con una buena excusa se despidió de su mejor amiga y salio del local en dirección a su hogar, pues una importante decisión había tomado cuando hablo con Freddie.


	14. No se decir adios

**Hola a todos he vuelto con el final de mi fic, que barbaridad después de un largo tiempo lo termine haha hubo un tiempo en el que creí que no lo acabaría pero ya al fin lo concluí. **

**Le doy un agradecimiento a todos los que me leyeron mi fic: _tanfer2010, Sany22, xzettax, Caaro13, VaaleeM8, panxaaseddie, Zafiro-nyan, Faabs-Seddie, JennMcFanSamy, purplehAM138, magy-uchiha, JennMcFanSamy, Tocino Boliviano 94, SEDDIE-015, purplehAM138, PrincessPocket0011, enserio muchas gracias por sus reviews que animaron a seguir con el fic =)._**

**El agradecimiento especial es para: _Sabrynaseddie _gracias por seguir desde el principio mi fic y siempre apoyarme con tus reviews.**

**Bueno espero el final les agrade y me dejen saber sus opiniones con sus reviews, por cierto con respecto a lo del "Final Alternativo" o Continuacion, aun no tomo la decision ya que tengo otras ideas que quiero sacar a la luz y estoy pensando aun que hacer haha, si llego hacer un Final Alternativo llevara el nombre de "MESQ: Final Alternativo, la Continuacion aun no se que nombre llevaria hehe pero bueno ya fueron muchas palabras disfruten los cap, hasta la proxima.**

**Recuerden que lo escrito _de esta manera _es el cameo a mi trilogia de one-shot.  
**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cap. 13: No se decir Adiós

_Era domingo, el reloj marcaba las 8 a.m,_y Carly _se prometió dormir los mas que se pudiera ya que al cabo no quedo con nada para ese día con Freddie ni con Sam, todo parecía marchar a lo planeado, cuando su hermano Spencer entro corriendo y gritando en su cuarto._

_Auuuuuu – gritaba emocionado mientras le brincaba en la cama a su hermana que molesta le lanzo una almohada dándole de golpe en la cara, seguido de tirarlo al piso – Auch – se quejo mientras sobaba su trasero – no era necesario eso._

_Tu empezaste – le corto enseguida viéndole con su mirada seria - ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?_

_Pues te llego esto – le dijo lanzándole un sobre blanco con un escrito que marcaba su nombre – Creo que es de un admirador – le dijo levantando sus cejas en forma de burla._

_No creo – dijo más seria Carly no le había contado aun a Spencer que ya era novia de Freddy, Vio la letra un tanto trocha de la carta y reconoció que era de Sam – es la letra de Sam._

_Raro – dijo levantándose Spencer – iré por unos Smarps, ¿quieres uno? _

_¿Qué es eso? - _

_No se, me los recomendó Calceto –_

_No gracias – dijo con cara de desconfianza, su hermano se fue del cuarto, la joven paso su vista a la carta, mientras le dominaba la intriga, abrió el sobre con cuidado como si de una bomba se tratase, saco su contenido, desdoblo la hoja y empezó a leer, cada letra le confundía, cada palabra le dolía, cada oración le mataba, que significaba esto, no podía creerlo, salto de su cama se cambio enseguida y se dispuso a ir a la casa de su amiga._

(-)

Freddie caminaba junto con Gibby, el joven tecnológico iba ido en sus pensamientos, algo de la noche anterior le incomodaba, era feliz por estar con Carly pero sentía un vacío en su pecho, de pronto a su mente se le vino una cabellera rubia, Gibby se percato de la ausencia de su amigo.

¿Te sucede algo Freddie? – el joven volteo a ver a Gibby, dudo en si hablar con el sobre lo que senita, al final era su amigo podía confiar en el.

Sabes que Carly y yo ya somos novios ¿Verdad? –

Claro –

Bueno pues veras, ahí algo en mi que me incomoda –

¿Te incomoda ser novio de Carly? –

No eso no, lo que quiero decir es que soy feliz porque por fin Carly es mi novia pero siento un vacío en mi pecho – Gibby le miro confundido a su amigo, se quedo pensando y luego lo miro.

Y de casualidad, ¿sabrás el motivo? –

Si lo supiera no estaría así – Freddie rodó sus ojos.

Talvez lo sepas pero no te has dado cuenta – ahora Freddie era el confundido- De casualidad no estarás pensando en alguien mas.

¿Alguien mas? – la cabellera dorada volvió a su mente – bueno si de ratos pienso en Sam, pero a de ser porque ayer la vi algo triste.

Ya veo – Gibby le miro – talvez no sea eso.

¿A que te refieres? –

Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos últimos meses – Freddie le miro sin entender a donde iba – Puede que sin querer te ayas enamorado de Sam.

No eso no es posible, nos conoces, sabes como somos el uno con el otro –

No últimamente –

… - Freddie se quedo en silencio.

Hazme un favor – Freddie asintió – piensa en estos últimos meses que has pasado con Sam y dime que sientes.

No entiendo pero lo haré – el joven cerro sus ojos, recordó los momentos que paso junto a Sam, comento cuando le pidió ayuda con Carly, el sentimiento al recodarlo era normal, luego paso su memoria a cuando la loca los encerró, sintió un leve cosquilleo, siguió con su recuerdos y vio momentos en los cuales estaban solos en licuados locos planeando como avanzar en su plan, el joven sonreía, ahora estaban en la "cita falsa" el joven sonrío y el cosquilleo se acrecentó al recordar lo linda que se veía su amiga que ese día, siguió recordando y el cosquilleo aumentaba y aumentaba, se acordó del día que ella lo cuido cuando estaba el enfermo, prosiguió en su memoria hasta llegar a la noche en que fue a su casa porque estaba enferma Sam, pudo sentir de nuevo el abrazo, el aroma y el beso de aquella noche, su corazón latía aprisa y el cosquilleo se apodero de su abdomen, abrió sus ojos y vio a Gibby.

¿Entonce? –

Creo que me gusta –

¿Crees? –

Eso creo – el joven se quedo sintiendo el sentimiento – me gusta, Sam me gusta – dijo al comprenderlo bien.

Bien, creo que ha eso se debe tu vacío – Gibby sonreía – solo podrás taparlo cuando estés con Sam de nuevo, hablen de esto y veas que ella te gusta.

¿Tú crees? –

Claro amigo –

Pero si hablo de esto con ella talvez me golpe, tu sabes yo no creo gustarle –

No pierdes nada Freddie, puede que te lleves una sorpresa -

Bien, no perderé tiempo iré a su casa – el joven se hecho a correr en dirección a la casa de Sam, no le importaba que lo fuera a matar por levantarla temprano, esto que nuevo que sentía lo motivaba, lo embriagaba extrañamente de felicidad, cada vez mas se convencía de que eso era amor.

Corre amigo, corre- Gibby miraba irse a Freddie, el sabia que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

(-)

Carly llego a la casa de su amiga y lo que encontró ahí fue _"Nada" en lo que antes fue la casa de la rubia, se hallaba vacía, todo en la carta era verdad pero ¿Por qué?, en ese momento vio a Freddie llegar corriendo a la casa, al explicarle todo le vio diferente, apagado._

(-)

_Freddie corría a toda velocidad, la prisa, el sentimiento, la emoción, el amor, lo impulsaban, quería llegar pronto a donde por fin desahogaría eso que le oprimía en el pecho, se dirigía a la casa de Sam. Después de unos minutos llego a su destino pero al estar ahí supo que algo no andaba bien, la casa estaba sola, vio que frente a la puerta había una figura que le miraba, era Carly._

_¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto sin saber nada, todo le era confuso. Carly tenía algunas lagrimas, y su mirada expedía tristeza, esto le hizo preocuparse más - ¿Estás bien?, y ¿Sam?_

_Se ha ido – soltó la joven entre sollozos – así sin más, se fue – el joven no entendía, ayer había hablado con Sam, apenas ayer le había visto y nunca menciono nada. Carly se le abalanzo y lo abrazo, Freddie confundido le correspondió el abrazo._

_¿Te dijo a donde fue? –_

_No – Carly se le separo y le entrego la carta que tenia en su mano – me llego esto en la mañana – el joven tomo la carta y la leyó:_

_Querida Carly_

_Al leer esta carta es porque ya me habré ido, no tenía el valor (extraño verdad) de decirte esto enfrente pero mi madre se ha mudado a otra ciudad y he decidido acompañarla, por fin consiguió trabajo, no soy buena para las despedidas pero solo te digo que te quiero amiga y espero algún día volver a vernos, también dile a Freddie que lo quiero, que se cuide y te cuide mucho, les deseo lo mejor y que sean una feliz pareja, hasta luego. _

_Sam_

_Freddie no entendía porque tal decisión de Sam, no podía creer en lo que leía porque tenía que ser justo en ese día, porque en ese momento._

_No entiendo porque se fue – dijo Carly_

_Ni yo – confeso Freddie el cual no le parecía justo que el destino le hiciera esto, simplemente no era justo._

Carly y Freddie se quedaron abrazados, los dos estaban muy confundidos y tristes, Carly no entendía la reacción de Sam al irse tan de pronto y sin despedirse, Freddie sintió que su vacío creció.

Los dos jóvenes regresaban a su hogar, el silencio era el rey del ambiente, cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos, Freddie no podía creer que justo ahora Sam hiciera algo así, su sentimiento se opaco por la tristeza, talvez el destino de los dos era no estar juntos, miro a Carly quien seguía llorando, tomo su mano, Carly le miro con una opaca sonrisa, el contesto de igual manera y así los dos siguieron su andar, continuaron hacia el futuro.


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo.

Ocho años después

Carly linda apresúrate o llegaremos tarde – Freddie le gritaba a su novia desde debajo de las escaleras para que lo pudiera escuchar.

Ya voy – Carly se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y ahí estaba su novio muy elegante, este se le quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, la joven solo sonrío.

Pero que novia tan linda tengo – Freddie tomo de la cintura a su novia que estaba en el tercer escalón y la cargo, dieron unas cuantas vueltas.

Ya bájame, no que se nos hacia tarde – bromeo la joven.

Cierto, ya tenemos que irnos – Freddie miro su reloj – la exposición de arte de Spencer empieza en una hora.

Si pero recuerda que tenemos que estar antes como invitados de gala –

Cierto pero aun ahí tiempo, nos requirieron media hora antes – Freddie hizo una cara de imaginarse algo – y no esta muy lejos el galería así que podemos ir caminando, ¿Qué dices?.

Me parece perfecto –

Bien – el joven se acerco a la puerta, en el momento que tomo el manubrio tuvo una extraña sensación, algo le incomodo.

¿Estas bien lindo? – Carly noto el rostro de su novio.

Si, no es nada – Freddie sonrío disimulando lo que sentía - ¿nos vamos?

Los jóvenes salieron del departamento de Carly, sin saber que aquel día sus vidas comenzarían a cambiar.


End file.
